El Destino
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: [Chap7] Un EdxWin, no soy buena para los summarys, es mi primer fic asi que sean buenos y dejen reviews! [Completado]
1. Prólogo

**Nota: **Este fanfic de Fullmetal Alchemist será algo distinto a los demás, es decir, no va con la historia, es un EdxWin, pero ellos ni se conocen, sonará algo raro y tonto, pero se me ocurrió una manera de hacer como se conocen y tal, Edward tiene sus 18 años, viajando con su hermano Alphonse con 14 años. Es como si hubiera pasado todo sobre la piedra filosofal, Roy Mustang con el parche, es como después del anime pero..cambiado a una historia de cómo se conocerían estos dos, Edward y Winry. Por cierto, sigue siendo Alquimista Nacional.

"**El Destino"**

**Edward POV**

Me encontraba con mi hermano menor Al de camino hacia una pequeña ciudad, sí, otra de esas estúpidas misiones que me manda el "General", cómo detestaba que tuviera esos aires de grandeza por el hecho de haber ascendido y de poder hacer conmigo lo que le diese la gana, aunque también lo hacía antes de ser General...

Al parecer hay algo en esa ciudad, si hemos terminado con la investigación sobre la piedra filosofal..aún quedan piedras falsas..lo que no sé porqué siempre me manda a mi a hacer estas misiones.

"Niisan, ¿queda mucho para llegar?"- me preguntaba Al un poco cansado, la verdad esque se hizo un poco largo el camino que nos dejó el tren hacia donde nos dirigimos. "Ya casi estamos, aguanta un poco, si quieres nos sentaremos en ese banco mientras tanto ¿de acuerdo?"- le dije señalando un banco cercano que estaba frente a un colegio, nos sentamos y me puse a inspeccionar los alrededores, eran como las nueve de la mañana y los niños pequeños empezaban a entrar en la escuela, la verdad es que me recordaba a cuando iba al colegio...

En ese momento noté que mi hermano estaba un poco pensativo y que a la vez me miraba y no tardé en preguntarle qué le pasaba.

"¿Aru? ¿Ocurre algo?"

"¿Eh? Ah, bueno estaba pensando...a que ya tienes 18 años y aún no has tenido ninguna novia..." – al escuchar las palabras de Al casi me caigo del sitio, la verdad esque nunca se me ha ocurrido en buscar pareja, por ahora no me importaba y pienso estar así y disfrutar hasta que dure...-

"¿A qué viene eso ahora..?" –le dije algo molesto por el comentario-

"Bueno no sé, siempre andas trabajando muy duro y no tienes tiempo para echarte una novia, ¿porqué no te buscas una? Por aquí hay muchas chicas guapas...-me dijo con una de esas sonrisas pícaras que tanto detestaba-

"Bueno verás..aún no estoy interesado Al...cuando ocurra, ocurrirá, pero no soy como esos tíos que van por ahí desesperados buscando novia..." –dije mientras sacaba mi reloj de plata- "..además, con el trabajo y el General que tengo no doy para más...-se me cortaron las palabras ya que apareció un perro de la nada y me arrebató mi reloj de plata-

"¡Niisan!" –me gritaba mi hermano señalando al perro-

"¡Oe, oe, haz el favor de devolvérmelo!" – intenté echarme encima del perro pero se escapó de mis manos, aún tenía mi reloj, el que demostraba que era un Alquimista Nacional.

El perro se negaba en redondo a soltar el reloj y yo me encarga de intentar sacárselo de la boca. En ese mismo instante, se escuchó una voz femenina llamando al perro, al escuchar a su ama soltó rápidamente mi reloj de plata y corrió hacia ella. La verdad es que me alegraba de que porfin lo soltara, cuando miré a donde estaba el perro miré a la dueña, era una chica de pelo largo rubio al que llevaba recogido por una horquilla, ojos azules, llevaba una blusa blanca con una chaqueta marron, unos pantalones del mismo color y botines blancos. La primera vez en mi vida que opinaba de una mujer y me decía "_No está mal para ser una chica_".

Sin darme cuenta, la chica se me acercó para pedir disculpas por lo que su perro había hecho.

"Perdone, debería vigilarlo más..."

"Eh..¿eh? ah, no pasa nada, estoy acostumbrado a que los perros se me echen encima...¿verdad, Al? –le dije rápidamente para que se metiera en la conversación-

"¿Eh? Ah, si, tiene ese don de atraer a los perros, jeje"

"Oe, tampoco te pases..."

"Jajaja, vaya, vaya, parecéis buena gente, ¿no sois de por aquí verdad?" – preguntaba algo chistosa, lo que a mí me molestaba un poco, Al se adelantó a responder-

"La verdad es que no, andamos aquí por motivos de trabajo"

"Ooh, vaya, ¿sois hermanos? Os parecéis bastante" –dijo algo intrigada-

"¡Sí, somos hermanos!" – gritó Al animadamente-

En ese momento la chica al ver a Al con esa cara tan alegre y esa voz tan dulce que siempre solía poner, se le echó encima diciendo "_¡Tú eres el hermano menor, qué monada!_" La verdad es que el diablillo tenía mucha suerte...

"¡Uy! ¡Go..gomen! Es que me encantan los niños, jeje, aunque este chico no es tan pequeño, ¿cuántos años tienes? – preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa-

"Eu...14 años" – respondió mi hermano tímidamente-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, este es mi primer fic, no sé si estrá bien escrito, pero si queréis que siga pos subiré más, se quedó un poco extraño el final xD pero bueno .. vosotros decidís -


	2. Automails Rockbell's

¡Holaaa! Vaya, no me esperaba que le gustasen tanto xD perdón por la espera..es que justo después de subir el primer capítulo hizo el ordenador, ¡puf! y se quedó en coma hasta hoy xD bueno a ver que les parece este capi ..

Antes doy las gracias a

_**arashipotter, Odd Della Robbia, AnnaAle, f-zelda, Shigeru-kun, Kitsuky-san, AkikoSamaN y KamisAlchemistEdxWin4ever**_

Gracias por los review - me hacéis muy feliz

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El perro no me quitaba ojo, ¿qué le había hecho yo al chucho..? ¿porqué siempre atraigo de esta manera a los perros..?

"Oh, ¿y tú? ¿cuántos años tienes?" – me preguntó la muchacha acercándose a mi-

"Ah, esto..18" –le dije sin apartar la mirada del perro que no dejaba de mirarme...la verdad es que no me fiaba, serán uno de esos típicos perros que protegen a su dueña de posibles hombres que se acerquen a ella..-

"Entonces tienes la misma edad que yo, pero..., ¿no eres un poco bajito para tener esa edad? – al oir eso fue como si me dieran una apuñalada, detestaba que hablasen sobre mi estatura-

"Oe, oe, soy más alto que tú" – dándole la espalda algo molesto- "..Además de tantas preguntas podrías decirnos al menos tu nombre, tsk.."

"Oh, sí, perdonen, mi nombre es Winry Rockbell.."- se agachó para acariciar a su perro..- "...y éste granujilla se llama Den. Den, saluda a estos chicos, vamos" – lo que le acaba de decir a su perro no me gustó nada, ya que el perro me miró y se me tiró encima, como que me lo veía venir. Aunque lo único que hacía era lamerme la cara, como detestaba eso...-

Después de un costoso trabajo en quitarme el perro de encima, le colocó la correa para que no se le escapara de nuevo y me dejase en paz.

"Bueno, ¿cómo os llamais vosotros?"

"Mi nombre es Edward Elric y él es Alphonse"

"¡Y ambos somos Alquimistas Nacionales!" –saltó mi hermano menor alegremente, pero la cara de la chica no parecía lo mismo, parece que no le gusta demasiado los alquimistas nacionales-

"¿Al..alquimistas Nacionales..?" –dijo algo preocupada- "¿Y vuestros relojes de plata?"

Le mostramos los relojes a lo que ella al verlos, cambió su cara a enfado, se dio la vuelta y lo único que dijo antes de marcharse fue "_¡No quiero saber nada sobre esos militares!_". Al y yo nos quedamos en el sitio sin saber qué le pasaba, pero lo único que sabíamos es que algo malo le ha pasado con los militares, no sabíamos si nos volveríamos a ver, aunque algo dentro de mí decía que sí nos volveríamos a ver, o al menos eso...quería.

**Winry POV**

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba demasiado lejos del lugar...La verdad es que me preguntaba qué hacían unos alquimistas como ellos en este lugar, el hecho de que sean muy jóvenes no tiene nada que ver que no hagan nada malo, pero...son Alquimistas Nacionales..ellos, me hicieron mucho daño en su tiempo..por eso..los odio.

Al llegar a casa me encontré con mi abuela que se encontraba revisando unos automail de unos clientes.

"¿Oh? Winry, qué pronto has llegado, creía que tenías una charla en un colegio sobre los automails"

"¿¡Eh! ¡Lo había olvidado! ¡Con todo lo que ha pasado, se me ha ido el santo al cielo! – dije poniéndome una mano en la cabeza- "¿Qué te ocurre? Cuando te he visto entrar no tenías buena cara" – me dijo preocupada-

"¿Eh? Qué va, no te preocupes, no es nada, es solo que me distraí por el camino eso es todo. Ahora mismo voy hacia allá, aún tengo tiempo" – le dije mostrando una sonrisa forzada, le di la espalda y le dije "_Déjame algo de trabajo, no lo hagas todo tú sola, espérame hasta que regrese_" dicho esto cerré la puerta y me marché.

Volví rápidamente a aquel colegio, me habían pedido los del centro que fuese a dar una charla y a mostrar algo sobre los automails, cada año pasa igual aunque yo acepto encantada. Al llegar me fijé que aquellos dos ya no estaban ahí, aunque no le di mucha importancia. Subí con rapidez las escaleras hasta la tercera planta donde se econtraban las clases de la secundaria. Con tanta prisa por llegar a la clase no miraba por donde iba que me tropecé con alguien _"¡Ay! ¡Summisen!" _es lo que dije cuando estaba tirada en el suelo, pero me di cuenta que me había tropezado con Roze.

"Oh, Winry, ¿qué ocurre que tienes tanta prisa?" – dijo mientras me daba la mano para ayudar a levantarme-

"Lo siento Roze, es que tengo una charla en una clase y se me hacía tarde..."

"Ah, no pasa nada, bueno si tienes tanta prisa, corre que aún tienes tiempo, todavía no han hecho el cambio de clases"-dijo amablemente y con una sonrisa-

"Muchas gracias, nos vemos luego" –dije mientras me iba-

Al encontrar la clase llamé a la puerta suavemente y pude escuchar un "_Adelante_" por el que yo entré con un gran maletín donde contenía algunos automails.

"Buenas, señorita Winry" – me saludó el profesor-

"Buenos días Sr. Joseph" –le dije mientras dejaba el maletín sobre una mesa desocupada-

"Gracias por venir, además de usted también han venido otros jóvenes para ver la actitud de los alumnos en clase, de parte de los militares.."

Cuando me dijo eso, pensé en aquellos chicos que conocí aquella mañana, me pregunto si aquellos jóvenes de los que hablaba serían precisamente ellos...

"Bueno, bueno, sería mejor empezar para que nos dé tiempo con la explicación, ¿no le parece?" –cambié de conversación-

"Oh, sí, me parece muy bien, a ver si estos diablillos aprenden algo en esta clase"

**Edward POV**

"_Vaya día..._" me dije, estábamos dándonos un rodeo por aquel colegio, Mustang dió la orden al centro para que pudiéramos revisar las clases, pero al vernos de que fuesemos demasiado jóvenes no nos tomarían en serio.

Nos dirigimos mas bien hacia la última planta, que desde luego los de la secundaria eran los más dejados al estudio y los que más perdían el respeto a sus mayores...y yo me pregunto.."_¿Qué demonios hago yo aquí de inspección en un colegio?_"Tal vez ese Mustang haya pensado en algo y haya algo raro en este centro...

Estaba metido en mis pensamientos, cuando oí la voz de mi hermano que me llamaba..

"¡Niisan! ¡Mira, aquí!" –me dijo señalando una clase, que al acercarme pude ver que aquella chica, Winry, se econtraba en ella, como dando un discurso-

Pude ver que abría un gran maletín, _"Eso es..."_ dije en voz baja, a lo que mi hermano terminó diciendo "_¡Son automails!_"

Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué hacia Winry en este lugar y más con unos automails, ya sé que es una charla para enseñar algo a los alumnos, pero si Winry era la que lo explicaba.., puede que ella se dedicase a eso.

El hombre que estaba junto con Winry en aquella clase, se nos acercó creyendo que éramos alumnos de este centro, ¿quién me mandaría a mi venir a este lugar?

"¿Qué hacéis en el pasillo? ¡Deceríais estar dando clases!"- nos dijo muy enfadado-

"Esto...me parece que nos está confunciendo.."-le dije mientras le mostraba mi reloj de plata que indicaba ser un Alquimista Nacional-

"¿Eh? ¿Vosotros sois lo que mandaron los militares?"

"¡Claro! Pero todos nos confunden en que aún somos unos niños..." –respondió mi hermano algo molesto-

"Oh, vaya, no sabéis cuanto lo siento, si queréis podéis pasar a mi clase y mirar la charla que está dando una chica sobre los automails"

No sabía si entrar o pasar de este viejo, si Winry está ahí no creo que se ponga muy contenta al vernos. Al rato se asomó una chica diciendo_ "Señor, ¿qué o...?" _ No terminó su frase, al vernos se le cambió la cara y seguidamente se metió dentro sin decir nada más. Asi que no acepté la invitación y di media vuelta.

"¡Niisan! ¿No vamos a investigar por las clases por si acaso..?" –preguntó algo preocupado-

"Eh..Al, te dejo al mando de esto, ¿quieres? Necesito tomar el aire.."

Como había dicho, mi hermano menor se quedó a investigar el centro mientras yo daba una vuelta por aquella ciudad.

Miré la hora en mi reloj de plata, pero al sacarlo, oí un _"crack"_ ese sonido no me gustaba nada, hace tiempo que no me mira el brazo un mecánico. Asi que decidí buscar uno por mí mismo por esta pequeña ciudad, alguno tendría que haber por aquí cerca...Me fijé en una casucha que había y me llamó la atención.

"¿Hmm? Automails Rockbell's...¿De qué me suena ese nombre...? ¡Bah, tonterías!"

Como tenía prisa en que me mirasen el brazo no eché cuenta en el nombre.

"Toc, toc" –llamé a la puerta y que rápidamente oí la voz de una anciana decir "¡_Enseguida abro!_" Al abrir me pude dar cuenta...de que era una vieja bastante... 'bajita'.

"¿Qué desea el jóven?" –me preguntó con interés-

"Bueno, verá, es para que me revise el brazo.."

"¿Oh? Claro, entra jovencito y siéntate mientras termino con este hombre"

"Ah, claro" –le dije mientras me sentaba en una silla cercana, me fijé en un tablero en el que habían colgadas algunas fotos, una me llamó la atención, era de una niña con el cabello rubio y ojos azules, la verdad es que se parecía a alguien. En ese momento la anciana acabó con aquel hombre y se me acercó.

"Bueno, llegó tu turno, muéstrame ese brazo"

"Ah, si" – me remangué la camisa para que le echara un vistazo, lo que aquella mujer se me quedó mirando-

"Oe, ¿ocurre algo? –le pregunté intrigado-

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin que te revise un mecánico, hijo?"

"Ehm..no recuerdo..¿por?"

"Bueno, no es nada, pero hay que cambiarte el brazo por otro...debido a tu crecimiento."

"¿Eh? Entonces habrá que hacer lo mismo con mi pierna izquierda..." –dije mientras miraba mi pierna-

"¿Tienes otro miembro de metal? Qué habrás hecho..."

"¿Eh? Yo nada, un pequeño incidente, jeje.." –le dije algo nervioso y con una sonrisa falsa-

"Bien, entonces tomaré medidas, esto estará listo en tres días como mucho, yo lo más seguro que ésta misma tarde me vaya y no vuelva hasta una semana, pero de esto se encargará mi nieta, que es tan buena como yo haciendo de esto, ella se encargará de preparar tus miembros y de conectártelos"

"Está bien..."

_¿Su nieta?_ Pensaba, me preguntaba como sería, al ver a esta anciana...me temía lo peor..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Uys, bueeno, tenía más o menos escrito del segundo xD el primer fue..."corto" xx este también...aunque no sé .. pues nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo, bye byee


	3. Confusiones

¡Hola de nuevo! Por fin terminé el capítulo 3 xD no sé cómo me habrá quedado..pero hice lo que pude '

¡Gracias a los que me dejaron review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Winry POV**

Después de la charla en el colegio, me dirigía a casa y por el camino me encontré al hermano menor, Alphonse...a lo que él me saludó muy amigablemente.

"¡Ey! ¿Qué tal? Nos volvemos a ver, jeje" –me dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

"¿Eh? Ah..hola" –lo único que pude decirle-

El chico se me acercó curiosamente y me preguntó inocentemente..

"¿No te gustan los Alquimistas Nacionales?"  
"¿Eh? Bueno..." –bajé la mirada, no podía mirarle, era uno de esos militares...-

"Si te ha pasado algo con los militares, deberías contármelo, yo estoy metido desde hace poco y no sé nada de qué pasó anteriormente asi que..."

"Nah, no es nada, de verdad..."-me guardé mis pensamientos, este chico no tiene la culpa de nada, así que mejor me comporto como normalmente..-

"¿Seguro?" –me decía intrigado-

"Sí, bueno tengo prisa, hay trabajo que hacer, ¡hasta luego!" – le mostré una sonrisa y me fui a casa-

Seguro que Alphonse no se ha creído lo que dije, pero no podía contarle lo que me pasaba...él no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó, sólo les guardo algo de rencor a los militares...

Cuando llegué a casa buscando a mi abuela, me fijé que en la puerta del frigorífico había unas anotaciones, medidas para hacer unos automails, específicamente de un brazo derecho y una pierna izquierda, por lo que fui a ver a mi abuela para preguntarle.

Se encontraba en su habitación haciendo las maletas, ahora recordaba que se marchaba esta misma tarde a Rush Valley por unos asuntos, además de poder despejarse...Cómo me gustaría ir con ella..pero no puedo dejar ésto solo, así que la próxima vez será..

"Abuela, ¿ya estás haciendo las maletas?"

"Oh, Winry, ya has llegado, no te oí venir. Pues sí, tan pronto termine de almorzar, cojo el tren hacia Rush Valley, tienes ahí un trabajo que hacer, ¿lo sabías?" - me decía mientras seguía haciendo su maleta-

"¿Eh? Ah, sí, las medidas de un brazo derecho y una pierna izquierda, ¿para cuándo has dicho que venga a recogerlo?"

"Le dije que estaría en tres días, pero tú haz lo que puedas, la verdad en tres días lo hacíamos entre las dos, pero como estás tú sola.."

"Bah, no pasa nada, empezaré después del almuerzo e intentaré que esté listo en ese período de tiempo"

**Alphonse POV**

Tal como me ha dicho Winry, no me creo que no tenga algún problema con los militares...estaba un poco nerviosa.

Encima mi hermano, cuando le hablo de esa chica siempre acaba cambiando de tema, al escuchar que a Winry no le gustaban los militares, está un poco raro, parece como si se sintiera culpable de eso...No hay quién le entienda.

Lo que él necesita es a una mujer que esté a su lado..._"¿Mmm? ¡Ya lo tengo!" _ grité tan fuerte que todos me miraban extrañados, aunque yo no le di demasiada importancia...

Corrí hacia el hotel donde mi hermano y yo nos hopedamos. Mi hermano se encontraba en la cama tirado como pensativo, así que no dudé en sacarle de sus pensamientos.

"¡Niisan!" -grité- "¿Qué haces ahí sin hacer nada?"

"Ah, Al, ya has llegado.." -decía mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama-

"Niisan,..he visto a Winry por el camino, al parecer sí que tiene algo en contra de los militares, ¿porqué no se lo preguntas?" - mi plan es hacer que mi hermano se interese por Winry y viceversa, aunque con ella será más difícil...-

"Al...no es asunto mío, no quiero ser un cotilla y además...¿qué me importa a mí lo que piense de los militares?" -dijo mirando su reloj de plata-

"Pero, Niisan, solo tienes que esperar el mejor momento para preguntárselo..."

"..¿Por qué insistes tanto?" -preguntó extrañado-

"Eh..por nada, por nada, jeje, es solo que..."

"Si tanto quieres saber la razón, pregúntaselo tú mismo..." -me dijo mirando hacia la ventana-

"Niisan..."

Como vi que en ese momento mi hermano estaba "en su mundo" decidí dar un paseo pensando en lo que podría hacer con estos dos... Se me hacía difícil...

"Alphonse-kun, ¡qué sorpresa verte por aquí!- escuché una voz familiar-

"¿Mmm? ¡Ah, Roze! ¿Qué haces aquí?" -pregunté intrigado-

"Pues como verás, soy profesora de primaria, jeje, me encantan los niños, ahora es la hora del desayuno e iba a comprar algo."

"Ah, ya veo, los niños deben de estar muy contentos contigo"

"Bah, no exageres, por cierto..¿cómo está tu hermano?"

"Ah, pues está bien, ahora mismo está en el hotel, estoy tratando de que consiga quedar con una chica..." -dije algo decepcionado-

"¿Con quién?" - me preguntó intrigada"

"Con una chica llamada Winry Rockbell, la verdad es que hacen buena pareja, y ella no es mala chica pero hay ciertos problemillas..."

"¿Winry? ¡Anda, la conozco!" -dijo alegremente-

"¿Sí? Vaya, qué casualidad." - en ese momento me dio una idea, que a lo mejor Roze no dudará en cooperar-

Después de charlar un rato con Roze, volví al hotel a lo que mi hermano ya no estaba.

_"¿Eh? ¿Y esto?" _ Cojí una tarjeta que se encontraba sobre la cama a lo que ponía _"Automails Rockbell's" _ ¿mi hermano fue a que le revisase sus miembros? Rockbell...¿Dónde había oído ese nombre..? _"¡Ah!_ _Si no recuerdo mal Winry se apellida Rockbell..y cuando la vimos en la charla llevaba automails en un maletín, entonces..." _ La actitud de mi hermano...podría ser que estuviera nervioso al saber quién es la mecánica, ahora lo entiendo...

**Edward POV**

_"Tsk...¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos que estar aquí.., encima la vieja me ha dejado manco...y debo de ir pasado mañana a que me implanten los miembros..." _ Decía algo molesto, me dirigía de nuevo a aquel colegio...Si Mustang nos envió aquí debe de haber algo..._"Malditas piedras falsas...¿a quién se le ocurre crearlas todavía...?" _ Pensaba, cuando llegué, preferí sentarme en un banco antes de entrar, ya casi era la hora de que salieran los niños, así que me limité a esperar...

En ese momento, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a los alocados niños, no quitaba ojo de cada uno de ellos, para ver si alguno tenía algún objeto por el que podría tener un fragmento de la Piedra Filosofal incompleta...Uno de ellos me vio y se me acercó sin dejar de mirarme...

" Eh, señor..." - mirando curiosamente mi brazo derecho..- "...¿Por qué no tiene brazo..?"

Genial...lo que más odio es que se peguen como lapas críos de estos...

"¿Eh? Ah...bueno..."

"¿Su mujer lo maltrata?"

"¿¡Nani! ¡Ni siquiera estoy casado!" - le grité sin darme cuenta, a lo que el niño empezó derramar algunas lágrimas..-

"¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! ¡No llores, por favor! ¡Era una broma!" - me ponía nervioso cada vez que hacía llorar a un niño..-

"¿Qué? Ya lo sabía." - dijo secándo sus lágrimas..-

"¿Ein..?"

"¡William!"

Se escuchó una voz de una mujer llamando a su hijo, esa voz me era muy familiar...

"¡Oh, lo siento, le estará molestando, enseguida me lo llevo!" - dijo muy nerviosa- "..¿Mmm? ¿Ed?"

"¿Roze? ¿Qué haces aquí..?"

"Bueno..es una larga historia, jeje.."

"Mamiii, ¿conoces a este hombre?" -dijo cogiéndole la mano a su madre-

"Sí, William, te presento a un viejo amigo, Edward"

"Oh...hola colega, puedes llamarme Will"

"..Ah..está bien.." -Nos acabamos de conocer y ya me coge confianza..-

"Por cierto, hoy ha venido una amiga mía a una charla, como cada año pasa.."

"¿Mmm? ¿Y..?"

"Que si quieres te la puedo presentar"

"¿Tú también estas buscándome pareja..? ¿Es raro ver a un chico de mi edad solo?" -la verdad es que me molestaba que solo me quisieran presentar chicas, como si quisieran que yo me interesase por alguna, ya tengo bastante con que mi hermano me lo esté restregando todo el tiempo...-

"Bueeno, supongo que no es asunto mío, solo quería ayudar.."

"Mamii, vámonos ya, tengo hambree.."

"Claro, cielo, bueno Ed, gusto en volver a verte, nos vemos otro día."

"Si, claro, hasta otro día"

_"¿Que sólo quería ayudar? Ni que estuviera desesperado.." _ En fin, volví al hotel por la noche y me encontré a Al leyendo un libro..

"Ah, niisan, ya has llegado" - dijo cerrando el libro que hace un momento estaba leyendo-

"Estoy cansado, me iré a dormir ya..."

"Ohm...¡ah! una cosa, he visto una tarjeta que pone _'Automails Rockbell' _¿has ido a que te revisen los miembros?"

"¿Eh..? Ah, si, tenía unos problemillas, ¿porqué?" -pregunte mientras me desvestía-

"Ohm...¿cómo es el mecánico?"

"Es una vieja enana...¿por qué me preguntas tanto?"

"¿Eh? No, por nada, niisan, bueno ya va siendo hora de irnos a dormir"

"Eh...si"

Al se quedó un poco pensativo...como si estuviera tramando algo y eso no me gusta nada...Los tres días pasaron rápidamente hasta llegar el día en que debiera ir a que me inplantaran los miembros...yo lo estaba temiendo, hace tiempo que no me hacían pasar un mal rato al conectármelos..

------------------------------------------------------

"Sí, no se dio cuenta del apellido, es un poco despistado.."

"Perfecto, ahora pues déjamelo a mí iré enseguida a su casa, la verdad no hay mucho que hacer...lo harán todo "solos", su abuela se fue por una semana a Rush Valley, jaja"

"Bueno, avísame cuando te hayas marchado de ahí"

"Oka, nos vemoos"

-------------------------------------------------------

Me dirigía hacia aquella casusha a enfrentarme con quien sería la nieta de esa vieja...Sigo diciendo que el apellido lo he oído en algun lugar...

_"Demonios...no consigo recordar.." _

Cuando llegué me planté unos segundos delante de la puerta y pude escuchar algunas voces, una de ella era la de un niño...que me sonaba _"Mierda...no puede ser que el hijo de Roze estuviera aqui..¿o si?" _ No lo dudé más y llamé a la puerta, cuando me abrieron...me quedé de piedra al ver a la supuesta nieta de Pinako.., llevaba un mono de trabajo, cabello rubio y ojos azules...era...

"...¿..Winry..?"

"...Tú..." -decía muy sorprendida-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oi que mala soy xD no sé si será largo este chap...pero más que el primero seguro...XD bueno, en el próximo ya sabréis qué pasará, si queréis saberlo, mandad review (cara maliciosa) muahaha, naah, era broma, pero no me irían mal, no seáis malos y...MANDAD REVIEWW

Hasta el próximo ccapítuloo.


	4. La apuesta

¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo xD pues sí que estoy inspirada..que subo rápido los chaps...no sé, debería tomarme mejor los demás capítulos para que sean más largos e interesantes - -U al menos hago intento de "comedia" bueno, tampoco se puede decir así xD pero los roces que tienen Edo con Win...

Y por fin hace aparición Mustang XD

Bueno gracias por los review, me dan muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo n.n!

Ahora con el capi xD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"¿Quién iba a pensar que la supuesta nieta de esa vieja...fuese Winry? Son tan diferentes..claro que Pinako ya es muy mayor...Con razón me sonaba tanto el apellido..¿cómo no he podido caer antes..?" _ pensaba.

"..Tú..¿Qué haces aquí..?" -me preguntaba extrañada-

"Esto..yo...vine aquí hace tres días y..."

_"¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porqué estoy tan nervioso..?" _ bajé la cabeza hacia abajo para intentar no mirarla..

"Uy, lo siento Winry, ya veo que tienes visita, será mejor que te deje sola." -dijo cogiendo la mano de su hijo-

"¿Eh? No, no, es solo..."

"¿Roze? ¿Qué haces aquí..? -le pregunté-

"Oh, vaya Ed..jeje, pues venía a hacer una visita a mi amiga Winry como ya ves, pero no te preocupes que yo ya me iba"

"¿Eh? ¿Ya? Roze..." - le decía suplicante Winry-

"Volveré otro día"

"Hasta luego hermano, ¡y buena suerte!" - decía su hijo mientras se iba-

_"¿Buena suerte...? ¿Por qué a mi...?" _ giré para ver a Winry a lo que ella estaba cogiendo un pequeño papel..

"¿Encargaste un brazo derecho y una pierna izquierda?"

"¿Eh..? Sí, si..Pinako me dijo que podría recogerlos hoy.."

"Bueno, pasa, les doy unos retoques y enseguida te los conecto"

Dicho eso, entré y cerré la puerta. _"Siéntate, enseguida estará listo" _Eso fue lo que me dijo mientras se iba a otra habitación, no parecía enfadada..solo que al principio, al igual que yo nos sorprendimos al vernos, pero..._"¡PLAF!" _ Se escuchó un ruido en la habitación en donde se encontraba Winry,así que no dudé en ir a ver qué había pasado.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" - cuando entré vi a Winry sentada en el suelo-

"Arg..maldita sea...Den ha vuelto a dejar sus juguetes en medio...¿Uhm..? Uy, vaya, lo siento, ahora mismo te los termino, jeje" -decía algo nerviosa y sonrojada-

Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella aceptó pero al intentar ponerse de pie, pisó una pequeña pelota, seguramente de su perro, que hizo que resbalara y yo la sujetara casi abrazándola..._"Siempre me pasan a mi estas cosas..."_

"¡Ah, lo-lo siento, soy una patosa!" -decía sonrojándose cada vez más, aunque yo tampoco pude evitar sonrojarme..-

"No..no pasa nada"

La ayudé a levantarse y a recoger los juguetes del perro..

"Gracias, va siendo hora de conectarte los miembros" -me dijo con una sonrisa-

"Eh..hai..."

Me dirigí de nuevo a la otra habitación y me senté a esperar a Winry..._"Unm...para conectarme los miembros ¿debo..desnudarme?" _ Tan solo de pensarlo me daba escalofríos, y tuvo que ser una mujer...En ese momento Winry entró en la habitación con un gran maletín.

"Bueno, empecemos..¿mmm? ¿Todavía sigues así..? Venga desnúdate hay que conectarte los miembros."

"Er..."

_"¿Delante de ella..?" _ la verdad no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que quedarme en boxer...delante de ella...

"Tsk...¿qué ocurre? ¿Te da vergüenza?" -decía algo molesta-

"Bueno...verás.." -no me salía la palabra..-

"Vamos, no te preocupes, solo estamos tú y yo, más vergüenza debe darme a mí por ver a un chico en ropa interior" -decía entre risas-

"Tsk...no le veo la gracia.."

"Venga, vamos, no tenemos todo el día, ¡si no te desnudas, lo haré yo!"

"¿¡Qué!"

No hablaba en broma, la chica se me acercó y empezó a desabrocharme la camiseta _"Qué confianza me ha cojido..."_

"¡Es-espera!" -decía algo asustado-

"¡No tengas vergüenza! ... ¿uh?" -se paró cuando al fin pudo observar que no tenía el brazo derecho- "¿Dónde dejó mi abuela el brazo?"

"¿Eh..? Ni idea...decía que había pasado mucho tiempo sin mirarlo un mecánico..así que me lo quitó y a saber dónde lo metió, tal vez lo haya tirado.."

"Ohm...vaya."

Le quité la camiseta de las manos y le hice un gesto con la mano diciendo _"Deja..ya lo hago yo.."_ me veía raro de que ella lo hiciera..

Ya estaba listo para que me conectasen los miembros, temía cuando me los tenían que inplantar, es un dolor insoportable..pero vale la pena..

Winry me había colocado los miembros para luego conectarlos al mismo tiempo..

"Bien, allá voy"

La chica agarró las dos palancas para conectármelos, no me había dado cuenta de mi descaro, llevaba tiempo sin dejar de apartarle la vista a Winry mientras ella se centraba en los automails, tan metido en mis pensamientos que escuché _"Uno,..dos..y..¡¡TRES!" _por parte de la chica a lo que no pude evitar quejarme del dolor que daba al conectarlos..

"¡Argh! Cielos...hacía tiempo que no sentía este dolor.."

"Bueno, ya pasó todo" -decía mientras comprobaba si los miembros podían moverse-

Después de eso, me dedicaba a vestirme mientras ella se sentó a mi lado.

"Esto..¿Edward?" -preguntó tímidamente-

"¿Sí..?" -respondí mientras me abrochaba la camisa-

"Esto...¿desde cuándo estás en los militares...?"

"¿Eh..? ..Desde los 12 años.."

"¿Llevas 6 años? Vaya..."

La miré fijamente y me acordé de su comportamiento hacia los militares, así que me propuse a hacerle algunas preguntas..

"Winry...¿Porqué odias tanto a los militares..?"

"Ah...bueno, verás les tengo algo de rencor y odio...pero no creo que todos sean iguales, ¿verdad?" -decía mostrándome una sonrisa-

"Pero...¿a qué se debe?"

"Mis padres...murieron en la guerra de Ishbal.., al principio pues, pensé que podría haber sido de un accidente, pero..." -la chica cerró los ojos con tristeza y apretando fuertemente sus manos-

"¿Pero..?" -seguí preguntando-

"Luego me enteré de que los causantes de la muerte de mis padres habían sido unos militares, verás ellos..eran médicos y fueron a la guerra a curar a esa gente. Sentí odio por eso...y además me enteré de lo que habían hecho con Roze..."

"¿Eh..?"

"Habían abusado de ella..y...y..."

"La dejaron embarazada..." -proseguí-

"Eh..sí, aunque ella ya lo ha superado y mejor no hablar del tema.."

"Bien.., bueno, toma" -le entregué un cheque por los automails-

Ella aceptó el cheque, cuando estaba por irme decidió acompañarme, al salir...me dió una gran sorpresa ver al General, Roy Mustang, saliendo de un coche...

"Te estaba buscando, Hagane no" -decía con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara...-

"Tsk...¿se puede saber qué quieres ahora?"

"Esa no es forma de hablar a tu General...'Chibi-san'"

"¿¡Quién es un super mocoso enano que no puedes ver y que no crece?" -salté muy enfadado-

"Pero...si no ha dicho nada de eso..." -decía Winry-

"¿Oh? Vaya, te envío a esta ciudad para que investigues y te encuentro ya con una chica, nuestro 'chibi-san' está creciendo.."

"Oe, oe...no es nada de eso, me acaba de arreglar el brazo..." -dije mostrándole mi brazo derecho-

"Con que el brazo ¿eh, Hagane no con su mecánica, suena...enternecedor"

"¿Ein..?" - Winry no entendía nada-

"General...deja de molestar al chico y explícale a qué has venido a hacer..." -decía Riza saliendo del coche en el que vino Mustang-

Mustang asintió con la cabeza y me alejó un poco dejando a Riza con Winry...

"Ey, ey, ¿qué tal te va con esa chica?" -me preguntó muy intrigado-

"Ehm..General...¿a qué has venido..? ¿no tenías algo que decirme?"- preguntaba algo molesto-

"Ah, eso, verás le dije a Hawkeye que...tenía que confirmar algo contigo, algo importante, psché, pero vine por una llamada de Alphonse.."

"¿De Alphonse? ¿qué te dijo exactamente?"

"Pues...que su hermano estaba algo ocupado con cierta chica que..."

"¡¿Qué! Ese Al...¿y tú qué? Con lo que te dijo él corriste a confirmalo, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, es que era la noticia bomba.."

"Pues lo siento mucho pero no es mi novia ni mucho menos" - dije muy satisfecho-

"¿Cómo? No me digas eso...que hice una apu...digo, ¿no? qué lástima"

"¿Qué..? ¿No me digas que...se lo has dicho a todo el cuartel? -decía algo pálido-

"Ehm..sí, si te digo la verdad sí, pero no tiene importancia"

"¿Cómo que no..? ¡Todos se creeran de que estoy saliendo con una chica!"

"En parte...bueno, hay otra cosa que quería preguntarte.."

"¿Uh..?"

**Alphonse POV  
**

Observaba escondido junto con Roze y su hijo a mi hermano, no sé exactamente qué habrá pasado el rato en que estuvo en casa de Winry, pero por lo que veo..nada interesante entre ellos dos...así que decidí unirlos por mis propios medios.

"Vaya parece que..nada interesante ha pasado.." -dijo Roze-

"Bueno, no lo sabemos todavía..y no puedo ir a preguntarle a mi hermano como si fuese un cotilla, así que en cuanto el General se largue intentaré hacerles alguna chapuza, jeje..- dije muy entusiasmado-

Al ver que Mustang se metía junto con Riza en el coche, me dirigí hacia mi hermano rápidamente sin que él se diera cuenta, mi intención era empujarle hacia donde estaba Winry...ya sé que es un plan bastante malo pero...vale la pena intentarlo. Cuando me disponía a empujarle, alguien me agarró por atrás..

"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?"

"¡Te-teniente Havoc! ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi día libre..¿pasa algo?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" -se nos acercó mi hermano-

"¡Niisan..!"

"Ohm..Edward, tu hermanito intentaba hacerte algo.."

"Aaaruu..." -me decía con la cabeza agachada-

"¿Niisan...? ¿Qué ocurre?" -pregunté extrañado-

"¡Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso al General!"

Estuvo corriendo tras de mí durante un buen rato bastante enfadado, no paraba de gritar _"¡Espera, Al! ¡Yo te daré noticia bomba!"_, cuando se ponía así, la verdad me daba miedo.

**Mustang POV**

Al llegar al cuartel me dirigí hacia mi despacho, Hawkeye iba conmigo, nunca se despegaba de mí...

Entré por fin a mi despcho,..y por lo que pude ver aún estaban esos montones de papeles...

"General...-dijo Riza dejando un montón de papeles más- "...aquí tiene.."

"¿Eh...? ¿Aún más..?" -dije desconcertado-

"Si no lo dejase hasta última hora..."

"Si bueno, como sea..." -me senté mirando a la ventana-

"¿General..?" -me miró extrañada-

"¿Sí, qué pasa...?"

"Y me pregunta que qué pasa..." -me apuntó con su pistola amenazante- "..¿Qué pasa con esos papeles..?"

"Como ya dije, ¡ahora mismo me pondré a trabajar!" -respondí muy asustado-

En ese momento sonó el teléfono, como siempre, Riza, se ocupó de cogerlo, se trataba de una llamada de Havoc.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres ahora Havoc?" -pregunté después de coger el teléfono-

"¿No te has olvidado de nuetra apuesta, verdad?"

"Ah..eso, bueno verás..." -dije sudoroso-

"Dijiste que...Edward tenía novia, y por lo que veo...no es así, así que yo gano la apuesta, juju.." -decía muy divertido-

"Espera, hagamos otra nueva apuesta, ¿quieres?"

"¿Otra? ...Como quieras..pero si esta vez gano, me tendrás que pagar..."

"Claro..., si al final Hagane no se queda con esa chica, gano yo, si él abandona esa ciudad sin antes declarar su amor...ganas tú."

"Si es que siente algo por ella..que lo dudo mucho.." -dice muy seguro-

"Bueno, ya veremos, ahora tengo trabajo que hacer, te cuelgo.." -tenía que colgar, ya que Riza me amenazaba apuntándome con su pistola...-

"General, ¿tiene alguna idea de quién...?" -me preguntaba Riza-

"Bueno...si te digo la verdad..no" -dije mirando hacia otro lado evitando la cara de furia de Riza-

"No tiene remedio..¿de qué habló con Edward-kun?"

"De nada importante, de nada...solo del caso que está llevando, lleva casi una semana...y aún no ha conseguido nada"

"Ya veo...¿seguro que es solo eso..?"

"Seguro.."

Riza no parecía muy segura de mis palabras, pero no dijo nada, y prosigió con su trabajo, al igual que yo...tuve que terminar esos papeleos ese mismo día por culpa de Hawkeye...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, pues..ya está, no pude resistirme en que Mustang y Havoc hiciesen una apuesta xD a ver quién gana (silbido)

¡Aprovecho para desearos FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y qué mejor regalo que unos cuantos review XD ¡que me hacen MUY feliz!

Bueno chauuuuuuuu


	5. La voz de un ángel

Aquí está el capítulo...4 perdón pero xD puse el primero como el prólogo y cambién el orden... Por fin les puse nombre a los capi xDD algo horrendos pero..bueno..

Gracias por los review! Os dejo con el chap!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Al otro día Havoc se presentó en mi despacho algo serio...

"¿Y esto?" - pregunté a Havoc que había puesto unos papeles sobre la mesa-

"Últimamente ha habido muchas desapariciones, General..." -respondió-

"..Lo sé"

"¿Cómo? ¿Y no ha hecho nada..?"

"Eso es un caso de la policía, ¿no crees?"

"¡Pero se dice que ocurrió en Rizenbull! ¡Edward se encuentra en estos momentos ahí!"

"¿Y? Él se las sabe arreglar solo, no creo que le ocurra nada.."

"Tiene razón, pero..."

"No te preocupes, Havoc, seguro que a esto no se puede resistir ese 'enano'"

_Hagane no_ ya está informado sobre este caso...seguro que no puede resistirse en meter las narices en donde no le llaman...

**Edward POV**

"A ver...¿se puede saber..porqué tienes que venir con nosotros?" -pregunté algo molesto-

"¿Cómo que por qué..? Tu hermano me ha dejado que os acompañe, ¿verdad?" -dijo Winry mostrándole una sonrisa a mi hermano menor-

"¡Claro! -contestó devolviéndole una sonrisa- "Niisan, no seas terco, ella nos podría ayudar..."

"Tsk...como veas..pero no sé en qué nos va ayudar una mujer.."-

"¿Cómo? ¿No serás uno de esos muchos hombres machistas verdad?" -preguntó muy enfadada-

"Psché, no soy machista, pero sois el sexo débil.."

"¿Ah si? ¡Seremos el sexo débil, pero somos más inteligentes que vosotros!"

"Je, inteligentes, ¿eh? -dije burlándome de ella-

"Esto...dejad de discutir.." -intentó parar la discusión-

Cuando por fin paramos, seguimos por nuestro camino hasta llegar por enésima vez a ese colegio...

"Ahora estarán en el desayuno, así que podríais pedir permiso para revisar las mochilas"

"Sería lo suyo, pero cuando no encontremos nada..." -contesté-

"Revisar cada mochila...eso es demasiado..¿qué os parece ir dónde se encuentran todos y vamos observando?" -preguntó Al-

"Mejor que revisar mochilas seguro, bueno, haremos como ha dicho mi hermano"

Nos dirigimos hacia un gran patio, donde todos se iban en el desayuno, los más pequeños corrían de un lugar a otro jugando, los demás, como siempre, en pandillas...

"Bueno..¿y ahora qué?" -preguntó Winry-

"Vamos a separarnos, cada uno por un lado y observando si hay algo sospechoso.." -dije-

"¡Muy bien!" -respondieron los dos saludando al estilo militar, se lo toman como un juego...-

No podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que me dijo Mustang, últimamente ha habido muchas desapariciones..._"¿Tendrás algo que ver con...?"_

"¡Eh, chico!"

"¿Eh..?" -me volteé para ver quién me llamaba, se trataba de una chica rodeada de amigas..., odio ésta situación..- "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Eres nuevo?" -preguntó muy entusiasmada-

"Te equivocas.., yo sólo soy.."

"¡Venga, vamos! ¡No te cortes!" -dijo una cogiéndome del brazo-

"¡Eso, eso! ¡Nosotras te enseñaremos el centro!"

"¡¿Q-qué! ¡Un-un momento!"

----------------------------------------

"Vaaya, no veo nada que me llame la atención...¿eh?" -dijo mirando hacia su hermano- "..Jo, ¡niisan! Él ahí ligando y Win...¿Winry?"

"¡Ja,ja,ja! ¡Muy bien!"

"Winry...ella también está divirtiéndose con los más pequeños..." -se dirige hasta donde se encuentra la chica rubia- "¡Winry! ¿Te has olvidado a qué hemos venido aquí?"

"¡Uy..! ¡Alphonse! Go-gomen, estaba mirando a estos niños..jejeje"

"Bah.., bueno, tenemos que hacer algo respecto a mi hermano..." -dijo señalando a Edward en una situación muy embarazosa-

"Oh, vaya, tu hermano es muy popular, ¿eh?"

"¿Qué..? Pss, bueno, a veces"

"Bueno, no sabe tratar con chicas, yo ya me di cuenta.., en fin, no tenemos otra opción.."

----------------------------------------

_"¿Qué hago..? No hay manera de quitármelas de encima..." _ pensaba. Éstas chicas se estaban haciendo cada vez mucho más pesadas..., me hacían preguntas estúpidas, no puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo...

"¿Edward? ¿Qué haces?" -Winry apareció detrás nuestro-

"¡Winry!" -me alegraba verla, ella podría ayudarme a deshacerme de éstas..-

"No es momento de jugar, Edward..."

"¿Quién dice que esté jugando..? Por cierto..¿y mi hermano?" -pregunté al ver que no estaba con ella-

"¿Ah? Anda, hace un momento estaba aquí.."

"¡Ey! ¿Quién es ella?" -preguntó una de las chicas-

"¡Eso, eso!"

"Ella es..."

_"¿Porqué tendría que darles explicaciones...? Un momento..tal vez podría deshacerme de ellas con una pequeña mentira.."_pensaba.

"Ella es mi..." -me solté de aquellas chicas y le cojí la mano a Winry- "..Lo siento, pero estoy cojido, venga, ¡vámonos Winry!"

"¿Ein..?"

Me la llevé lejos de esas chicas sin soltar su mano..., no podía hacer otra cosa, de otra manera no sé cómo me las hubiera podido apañar...

Winry iba muy callada, ¿le habrá molestado lo de antes, tendría que pedirle perdón...

"Esto..Winry.."

"Vaya manera de librarte de unas chicas, Edward, jajaja" -dijo muy divertida-

"Eh..? ¿No estás enfadada..?" -dije muy sorprendido-

"Nah, no me enfado tan fácilmente" -respondió con una gran sonrisa-

"Je, ya veo.."

-----------------------------------

"¡Mecachis! ¿Nada más...?" -protestaba Al escondido mientras los observaba-

"Calma Al, esto lleva su tiempo..."

"Pero Roze, para una vez que mi hermano..., nada, bueno, esto se está poniendo interesante" -dijo el chico pelicastaño-

"Bueno, he de volver con los niños...estoy de vigilancia, hasta luego"

------------------------------------

Cuando terminó la hora del desayuno y los niños entraron por fin a sus clases, fui a hacer una llamada al cuartel...

Mientras esperaba a que me pusieran con el General vi pasar al hijo de Roze, parecía muy contento, me di cuenta de que tenía algo sobre las manos.

"¿Will? ¿Qué traes ahí?" -le pregunté-

"¡Ah, hola Ed! Esto me lo dio un señor muy amable, me dijo que no lo abriese hasta que llegase a casa" -respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

"Ah, ya veo, ¿quién fue?"

"Es un profesor de la secundaria, un conocido de mi madre, me dijo que tenía algo para mi por ser un buen chico y me dio esto"

"Entiendo.."

"¿_Fullmetal_..?" -se oía a través del teléfono-

"¿Eh? Ah, sí General, aquí estoy"

"Bueno, nos vemos, adióos" -dijo el pequeño mientras se iba felizmente-

"Has llamado justo a tiempo, tengo algo que decirte"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"El hecho de que estés ahí..es por que haya una piedra filosofal incompleta, pero por los informes de Farman, parece ser que, tienen algo que ver con éstas últimas desapariciones..."

"¿Cómo..?" -pregunté extrañado-

"Según lo que me han comentado, el culpable se encuentra en ese centro..."

"¿¡Qué! Entonces..."

Pensé en lo que traía Will hace un momento, dijo que el que se lo había dado..era un profesor de secundaria.._"¿Quién podría ser..?"_

"¿_Fullmetal_? ¿Sigues ahí?"

"Sí, sí" -respondí rápidamente-

Después de hablar con Mustang, fui a hacer una pequeña visita a Winry, para hacerle unas preguntas.

Se encontraba trabajando en su taller.., y su perro Den, que estaba a un lado durmiendo..al escuchar mis pasos, se levantó rápidamente y se me tiró nuevamente encima..._"¡Otra vez no!" _ grité.

"¿Uh? ¡Oh, Den! ¿Qué te había dicho...?" -decía Winry mientras me quitaba el perro de encima- "Lo siento, no sé porqué últimamente tiene esa manía de tirarse encima tuya cada vez que te ve.."

"..No pasa nada, todos los perros me hacen lo mismo.., no sé que tendré que los atraigo demasiado.." -dije mientras Winry me ayudaba a levantarme-

"Bueno, ¿y a qué se debe ésta visita?" -preguntó-

"Pues, vine a preguntarte unas cosas.., es sobre lo que estoy investigando.."

"Entiendo..."

"¿Ocurre algo?"

"No, nada, nada. Bueeno, pues, vamos, mejor hablar dentro que en el taller..¿no te parece?" -dijo mostrando una sonrisa-

"Ah, claro"

Tal como dijo, entramos dentro hacia una salita que tenía para las visitas, hizo que me sentara mientras ella iba a preparar algo de café.

Sobre la mesa había unos pequeños cuadros, en los aparecía una niña sonriendo dulcemente, de cabello rubio y ojos azules...Seguramente se trataba de ella...

"Aquí tienes" -dijo ofreciéndome una taza de café-

"Ah, gracias"

"Bueno dime, ¿qué querías preguntarme?"

"Bueno verás, esta mañana vi al hijo de Roze, llevaba una pequeña caja, que dice que se la regaló un profesor.."

"¿Uhm? El Sr. Josehp tiene costumbre de hacer regalos a los niños..., además conoce a Roze"

"Ya veo..., puede que la caja que le dio a Will se trate de..."

"¿De..?"

"De un fragmento de la piedra filosofal incompleta...si es así.."

"¿Qué..? Me han hablado de esa piedra, pero si está incompleta.." -decía confundida-

"Sí..., es peligroso que esté en manos de un niño.."

"Dicen que él se queda hasta muy tarde en el colegio haciendo proyectos para sus clases, pero no sé.."

"¿En serio? Entonces...¡Winry!" -grité-

"¿S-sí?"

"Ve a casa de Roze y le cuentas todo, yo tengo cosas que hacer"

"En-entiendo..." -bajó la cabeza algo preocupada-

"Ju, no te preocupes, no pasará nada.." -le dije poniéndole una mano sobre su cabeza-

"Bien.., pero eres el menos indicado para tratarme como una cría" -dijo con una sonrisa irónica-

"¿A quién llamas enano..? Bueno, me voy ya, haz lo que te he dicho" -dije dando media vuelta para marcharme-

"Ten mucho cuidado..." -decía cogiéndome la mano izquierda-

Al escucharla, me volteé y le mostré una sonrisa diciéndole _"Hai, lo prometo"_ . Dicho esto, volví a ese colegio, era de noche y las calles estaban bastantes solitarias, me adentré al edificio en silencio, buscando el laboratorio de ciencias donde se supone que ese hombre hace sus proyectos.

Cuando al fin lo encontré pude ver que la puerta estaba entrebierta y aproveché para espiar, estaba bastante oscuro..pero había alguien, sólo una pequeña que alumbraba lo que esa persona estaba haciendo, pero apenas se notaba...

Pude escuchar algunos comentarios por parte de la persona..._"Sí..eso es, ya casi lo tengo.."_ decía..., _"¿Ya tiene el qué...?"_ me preguntaba. Mientras seguía intentando descubrir quién era el individuo escuché unos pasos, por lo que decidí salir fuera sin que me vieran _"¿Hay alguien más..?"_ me decía sujetando el mentón.

"¿Quién podrá ser..? Será mejor que mañana haga unas preguntas a ese hombre..."

"No habrá un mañana, pequeño alquimista..."

Alguien se me acercó por detrás y me golpéo en la cabeza dejándome inconsciente...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Kimi ga tabidatsu hi wa, itsumo to onaji 'jaane' to te wo futta..._

_"¿Qué..qué es esto..?"_

_marude ashita mo mata, kono machi de au mitai ni..._

_"¿De quién es ésta voz...?"_

_ai wo shinjiru no wa, jibun ni mo makenai koto..._

_"¿Qué me está ocurriendo..? ¿Dónde estoy..?"_

_yume ga kanau hi made, egao no mama hoshi wo mite inori sasage koko ni iru kara..._

_"Parece..la voz..de un..ángel.."_

_watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai, kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde..._

_"¿De quién..será ésta voz..?"_

_itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to, tooku de omoeru you ni..._

_"¿Acaso..estoy..muerto..?"_

_kaeru basho de aru you ni..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré a Winry poniéndome un paño húmedo sobre mi frente..._"¿De quién era esa voz..? ¿Qué me había pasado..?"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ale, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo n.n Una cosilla, las letras japonesas es la canción del tercer ending_ "Motherland"_ la versión corta xD

¿Quién era la que cantaba?

-------------------------------

**KamiraAlchemistEdxWin4eve- **Me alegro de que te esté gustando, si tienes alguna duda, me lo dices por msn xD espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Maricarmen- **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro de que te guste! espero que disfrutes con éste y felices fiestas a ti también!

**beautifly92- **¿No te gustan los EdxWin? Qué pena, ésta pareja es muy hermosa xD ¿Hago a una Win como si fuera creada? Oo Vaya, no me había dado cuenta xD En fin, espero que te guste éste XD

**Dolphin-Chan- **Me alegro de que te guste xD Gracias por el regalín, usease, el review XD Toma el tuyo Toukan Koukan xDDD

**Maylu- **Igual que a otros xD gracias, me alegro de que te guste XD Disfruta de este! Feliz Navidad!

**Maria- **Waa, no importa, ya sé que es cosa de tu hermano xD tu tranquila, Feliz Navidad!


	6. ¡Peligro al volante!

¡Aquí estoy de nuevo! Antes de nada, ¡feliz año nuevo! xD que quedan pocas horas para las uvas XD T-T espero no atragantarme esta vez...Bueno, al grano, no di la nota en el anterior capítulo, pero..hice que Rizenbull fuese una ciudad xD que en realidad es un pueblucho u.u y me comí una palabra..pero bueno, se entiende cual era xD Ahora, con el Capi!

Gracias por los review! Los responderé al final xD

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miré a todos lados confundido, traté de recordar qué pasó..pero..lo único que recuerdo es cuando salí de aquel colegio y alguien me golpeó por la espalda..._"¿Quién sería..?"_ pensaba. _"¿Ed...Edward?"_ me volteé para ver quién me llamaba.._"Winry..."_ decía en voz baja.

"¿Te encuentras bien..?" -preguntó preocupada-

"¿Eh..? S-sí..."

"¿No te acuerdas de nada?"

"¿Recordar..? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?"

"Verás..al volver de casa de Roze..no pude evitar ir a ver cómo te iba..y observé de lejos que estabas inconsciente en manos de un hombre que debido a la oscuridad no pude ver bien su rostro.., así que grité y por el miedo le tiré lo primero que tenía en manos..."

"¿Qué..fue lo que tiraste?" -dije algo asustado-

"Una llave inglesa..." -dijo bajando la cabeza algo avergonzada-

"Va-vaya...¿y qué pasó con ese tío..?"

"Pues...se largó..,le dio la llave, pero pudo escapar.., lo siento.."

"Bah, no te preocupes por eso, ya se verá qué se puede hacer" -dije mostrando una sonrisa-

"Pero..."

"Naada.."-la hice callar posando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios- "..Gracias por ayudarme"

"Hmm.." -apartó mi mano- "No me trates así.., no soy ninguna cría.."

"Oh, cuánto lo siento _'My Lady'_.." -dije sonriendo pícaramente-

"¿Cómo que..._'My Lady'_..?" -dijo acercándose más algo enfadada-

"Esto..., sólo era una broma.." -no pude evitar sonrojarme al ver a Winry tan de cerca..-

"¿Eh..? ¿Qué ocurre..? ¡Te has puesto..rojo! Jajaja"

"¡N-no! ¡Nada de eso!" -dije volteando la cara hacia otro lado-

"Sí..ya, tu hermano me comentó que eres algo tímido con las mujeres"

"¡No es verdad! Y si me disculpas..." -decía levantándome de la cama y poniéndome la camisa- "Debo irme, a hablar..con el General.., no hay ganas, pero.."

"Hay que hacerlo.." -prosiguió ella- "..Bueno, qué se le va a hacer"

"Sí..bueno, ¡nos veremos otro día y gracias por todo!" -decía mientras alzaba mi mano despidiéndome y saliendo de la casa-

**Mustang POV**

Como siempre.., me encuentro en mi despacho, a mi lado.., bah, unos cuantos papeles que trajo Hawkeye, me daba miedo sólo de pensar qué haría ella si no me viera hacer mi trabajo.., pero la vida es corta y...

"¡Gané! Jajajaja" -gritaba Fury-

"¡Revancha! ¡Ésta vez te ganaré!" - protestaba Havoc-

"Ya vale.., vais a llamar la atención de Hawkeye.., cuando nos encuentre holgazaneando.."

"Veenga, Farman, no te preocupes más, el que manda aquí ahora es el General, osea, ¡yo! -decía muy orgulloso-

"Sí ya.., con Hawkeye no diría lo mismo.." -decía Farman no muy convencido-

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, nosotros obervábamos muertos de miedo, por si se tratase de Hawkeye..._"¿Por qué le tengo tanto miedo?"_

El que entraba era Amstrong.._"Qué susto.."_ pensaba.

"Ooh, ¿no tenéis nada que hacer?" -preguntaba al vernos jugar a las cartas-

"Estamos descansando un poco, jeje" -decía Havoc- "¡Venga reparte Fury!"

"¿Qué es lo que hay que repartir, Havoc?"

"¿Ein..?"

Todos nos pusimos bastante pálidos al ver a Riza aparecer detrás de Amstrong..., no nos dio tiempo a guardar las cartas y el despacho estaba algo desordenado...

"¿Qué es todo esto..?" -decía mirando todo el desastre-

"Esto..., verás Riza.." -intenté explicarme- "¡Pero bueno! ¿esto se le hace a vuestro General? ¡Después no queréis que me enfade!"

"Pe-pero General..." -decían todos al mismo tiempo-

"No hay peros que valgan, ahora salid de mi despacho que tengo mucho que hacer"

Mientras iban saliendo del despacho y pasaban por mi lado no paraban decir _"¡Maldito quita novias!", "Ésta te la guardo.."_...sin importancia, pero tenía que salvar mi pellejo..

"General, Edward-kun fue agredido anoche" -decía Hawkeye-

"Tsk.., qué idiota, ¿se ha dejado coger?"

"No, al parecer esta chica, Winry Rockbell, le ayudó.."

"¿Qué..? Cielos.., encima es salvado por una mujer, qué.." - fui interrumpido por Hawkeye-

"¿Qué iba a decir..? ¿Algún problema con que una mujer salve a un hombre..?" -decía con una mirada asesina-

"N-no, nada, nada, las mujeres son el ser mas hermoso que ha creado Dios.."

"Ya..., ¿eso me incluye a mí..?"

"¿Por qué dudas? Tú eres..."

"Cambiamos de tema.., Rockbell tiene ese fragmento.."

"¿Qué? ¿De verdad..? ¿En qué piensa este enano como para dejarle ese asunto a una mujer..?"

"¿Qué pasa con las mujeres?"

"No es nada de eso.., no todas son tan peligrosas como..digo, no todas saben defenderse bien.." -al decir esto, fui golpeado por Hawkeye- "¡Aah! ¿Qué pasa?"

"Nada.." -decía mientras salía del despacho-

"Tsk...,mujeres.."

"Esto..."

"¿Eh? Anda, sigues ahí Amstrong"

"¡Si quiere conquistar a una mujer cuenta con mi ayuda! -decía mientras mostraba sus músculos y le rodeaban muchas estrellitas rosadas, que indicaban su infinita felicidad-

"N-no, yo me las sé arreglar solo.." -Se escuchó una voz que decía _"Lo sabré yo bien.."-_

"Cielos.." -ponía una mano sobre mi cabeza- "Amstrong, ¿podrías ir a ver a _Fullmetal_..?"

"¡Oh! ¡No hay problema!" -se iba con una inmensa felicidad-

"Havoc..sal de ahí, ¿te vienes?"

"Pss..¿cómo sabías que estaba aquí..?"

"Tú _'gran' _aprecio hacia mi, se detecta en seguida.."

"Claro, ya..¿a dónde quieres ir?"

"Sólo tú conduce y yo te indico"

"Vaale.." -decía con desgana-

**Winry POV**

_"Aay, cuando se va mi abuela, tengo que hacerlo todo yo sola.." _me decía. Ahora tenía que limpiar la casa, recoger todo del taller.._"Vaya vida.."_.

"¡La próxima seré yo la que se vaya de vacaciones!" -decía en voz alta-

Den me miró extrañado al verme hablar sola, yo hice una señal indicándole que no pasaba nada _"Qué iba a entender un perro...¿uh?"_

Den me tiraba de la falda, indicándome que le siguiera, al llegar a mi habitación vi sobre mi escritorio aquella caja..

"¡Oh, cielos! ¡Olvidé dársela a Edward!"

Como esto era algo importante, cojí el paquete y lo metí en una bolsa grande. Dejé a Den en casa, ya que pensaba que era solo darle la caja a Edward y...marcharme.

_"Ahí es.."_ esperaba a que el semáforo se pusiera en verde para poder cruzar y entrar en el hotel donde se hospedaban aquellos hermanos.

_"¿Es cosa mía o últimamente tardan en cambiar estos trastos?"_ me decía algo molesta.

----------------------------------------

"Anda, esa es la chica, ¿eh?" - decía Roy desviando su mirada hacia su derecha, era el hotel donde se hospedan Edward y Alphonse-

"¡General! ¡Mire!" -dijo Havoc señalando un coche el cual llamaba a Winry-

"¿Qué? ¡Havoc!"

"¡Sí, señor!"

------------------------------------------

Oía que alguien me llamaba, estaba en un coche, cuando me fijé bien mientras me acercaba, se trataba del Sr. Joseph.

Antes de llegar a aquel coche, vino otro a gran velocidad y me metieron dentro por la fuerza..

"¿¡Pero qué haces? ¡Suéltame, imbécil, secuestrador!" -gritaba al que me sujetaba-

"Tranquila mujer, no pasa nada" -decía Roy dejándome a un lado-

"¿Eh? ¿General?"

"Llámame Mustang, sólo me llaman así los pring..digo, mis subordinados.."

"¿A quién intentabas llamar pringao?" -decía Havoc mirando hacia atrás muy enfadado-

"¡Cu-cuidado Havoc, mirando siempre hacia delante!" -decía Mustang algo asustado-

"Parece que nos siguen" -comentaba Havoc-

"¿Eh?" -miré hacia atrás y vi el mismo coche de antes, Joseph estaba dentro- "Es cierto, ¿qué vamos a hacer?"

"No hay problema, Havoc está al volante"

"¿No le llaman _'Flame Alchemist'_ ? ¿Por qué no se encarga de esto?" - le pregunté-

"Psché.., llamaría mucho la atención y hay demasiada gente, mejor que se encargue _'Fullmetal'_.."

"Jum..., y yo que pensaba entregarle esto a Edward.." -dije sacando la pequeña caja de mi bolsa-

"¿Es eso una piedra..?" - dijo abriendo la caja- "Vaya..., nosotros nos quedamos con esto"

"No.., Edward me pidió que fuese a por él..,que luego se lo diese y eso haré" - le respondí quitándole la caja y guardándola-

"Ya veo, fiel a tu servidor.."

De tanta charla, no nos dimos cuenta de que el coche nos alcanzó, aquel hombre sacó una pistola y empezaba a disparar a Havoc.

_"¡Este tío va en serio!"_ decía.

"¡Gira a la derecha, a la derecha!" - gritaba Mustang-

Mustang me protegía y Havoc intentaba despistar a aquel hombre...

"¡Mierda! ¡No hay manera!"

"¡Havoc, hazme caso, si coges por..!"

"¡Me las sé apañar, no hace falta que me indiques el camino!" -respondía Havoc molesto-

"¡Ah! Havoc está herido.." - decía al mirar su brazo sangrando-

"¡Bah! No es nada"

"¡No te hagas el duro y conduce!" -protestaba Mustang-

Solo puedo escuchar las discusiones de estos dos..., así no llegaremos a ninguna parte.., bien, entonces tendré que hacerlo yo.

"Esto...¿me dejáis al volante?" -preguntaba muy sonriente-

"Como te de.. ¿qué? ¿conducir? ¿tú? Nah..." -respondía con mala gana el General-

"Pss, es cierto, no creo que una mujer..." -le siguió Havoc-

"¿Qué una mujer qué? ¡Ahora verán!"

Aparté a Havoc del volante y me coloqué en su puesto..

"Bien..." -suspiré y luego pisé el acelerador- "¡Allá vamos!"

"¡Aaaahh! ¡Nooo!" -gritaban los dos al mismo tiempo- "¿¡Pero qué manera de conducir es ésta!"

"¡No os quejéis, que no es para tanto!"

"¿Qué no es para tanto? Creo que incluso estaría a salvo con Riza..." -decía Mustang suplicando piedad-

"¡Agarraos fuerte, una curva!"

"¡Socorroo!" -decían ambos abrazándose-

Al cabo de un rato lo despistamos y llegamos _'intactos'_ hasta el cuartel..

"¡Santo cielo! ¡Estamos vivos!" -decían bajando del coche y besando el suelo-

"¿No estáis exagerando un poco?"

"¡¿Y tú dónde aprendiste a conducir!" -decía Mustang enfadado-

"Vamos no neguéis que no ha sido divertido"

"Corta el rollo..."

"Con el susto se me olvidó que tenía el brazo herido..."

Pasé toda la tarde en el cuartel hablando y explicando lo que había pasado días anteriores, además de responder a ciertas preguntas extrañas por parte del General Mustang y el Teniente Havoc.

Llegué a casa sobre las diez de la noche, di de comer a Den, menos mal que suele salir cuando se trata de hacer sus _'necesidades' _. Como había comido algo en el cuartel, decidí darme una ducha..Una vez que estaba todo preparado, me desnudé y me metí en la bañera sumergiéndome hasta dejar solo la cabeza fuera del agua...

"Vaya.., al final no le pude entregar esa caja a Edward..menudo día"

_"Edward...es tan distinto a los demás.." _ de solo pensar en él mis mejillas se sonrojaron.._"Pe-pero ¿en qué estás pensando Winry? ¡No está bien!"_ me decía aún más roja, _"Será el cansancio, no puedo haberme sonrojado por ese chico,..no"_ dicho esto sumergí la cabeza dentro del agua y seguidamente la saqué. _"¿Porqué últimamente me pasan cosas respecto a Edward..?"_

En ese momento escuché un ruído, al principio no le di mucha importancia, pero se escuchaba más a menudo, entonces me acordé de lo que pasó hoy, tal vez..vengan a por mí. Esto me hizo ponerme algo nerviosa, salí del baño y me puse una toalla. _"Viene del piso de abajo.."_ pensaba. Me dirigí hacia mi habitación para hacerme con lo que llamo _'arma'_, una llave inglesa, esperé a que el sujeto subiera y se acercara para golpearlo con ella.

Asomé un poco la cabeza para ver si llegaba, desde lejos lo veía, estaba oscuro, era un hombre corpulento..Noté como alguien me cogía desde atrás alejándome de la puerta.

"¡Ed..Edward!" -decía con los ojos vidriosos-

"Shh, ya casi está aquí" -decía apartándome-

No sé por qué, pero...sentí mucha felicidad al ver que Edward..estaba ahí..conmigo..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pues hala, ¿quién será ese hombre corpulento? Oo pues ahora os jodéis que esperáis al próximo cap XD (muahaha)

¡Feliz año 2006!

--------------------

**Kitsuky-san- **Wee, yo también amo la canción Motherland XD ¿de verdad? ToT ¿te gustó el final del capi? Dios, qué feliz me haces xD espero que te guste éste n.n

**Dolphin-Chan- **¿Si? Te parece que es el mejor? Espera a ver los demás.., sobre todo el final XD (cara malévola) Wee, otra que le gusta Motherland ToT (felicidad) Enga otro Toukan Koukan xD ara me das el tuyo XD y así hasta que termine el fic xDD

**Princesa Vivi- **Niñaa xD no te nombré antes porque respondía a los review de ese capítulo, tu lo dejaste...(piensa) bueno lo dejaste en el 2º o el 3º, pero en ese seguro que no XD como aquí si, pos aqui tienes ¬¬ Mal pensada xD y me alegro que te haya gustado (que seguro que es un cumplido XD)

**beautifly92- **Arigatou! Me alegro que haya gustado también xD al parecer tuvo éxito este capi (más feliz aún), espero que éste también XD

**Mizi Elric- **Muchas gracias! n.n disfruta de éste. Es verdad..actualizo bastante rápido Oo es que, bueno, disfruto mucho escribiendo xD y así no me pegais XD

**fallen angel- **Espero que te empiece a gustar ésta pareja xD porque es muy hermosa! (OMG, qué cursi me encuentro xDD), espero que te haya gustado este capi, feliz año nuevo!

**Maria (WaterTear)- **Me alegro que te guste nOn! Y a ver cuando te veo más amenudo por msn, cuando cuando estoy yo tú no estas y viceversa XD, bueno Feliz año!


	7. Momento crítico

¡Hola! OMG XD No sé cuál es el capítulo que he actualizado más rápido..pero éste no se queda atrás x'DD

A lo que vamos esto.. xD respuesta de los review al final del capi! Arigatou por los review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Esperábamos a que ese hombre llegara, pero, lo que no entiendo..es de dónde salió Edward.._"Ya está aquí.."_ le escuché decir. Se abrió la puerta y seguidamente, noté como algo salía del suelo, _"¿Pero qué..?"_ decía aquel hombre.

"Esa voz me suena..." -decía Edward-

"¿Qué?" -al estar sobre la cama, alzé la mano para encender la luz-

"¿¿Eh? ¡Mayor Amstrong!" -gritaba Edward muy sorprendido-

"¡Ooh! ¡Edward Elric! ¡Sabía que lo encontraría aquí!" -decía deshaciéndose del gran bloque de piedra que lo sujetaba-

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí..? ¿Có..cómo has entrado?"

"Bueno, bueno, el General Mustang me pidió que te ayudara, pero al parecer..." - decía mirándonos muy atento- "..que he venido en mal momento"

"¿Qué..? ¿Cómo?" - dijo Edward mirándome fijamente-

"¿Qué ocurre..?" - me miré a mi misma, y me di cuenta que aún estaba en toalla.., estuve unos segundos en silencio hasta que cojí mi _'arma'_ y golpeé a Edward con ella- "¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Lo siento, no sabía lo que hacía!"

"¡Ohh, Edward! ¿Estás bien?" -decía Amstrong levantándolo- "Vaya, parece mareado, tiene una gran fuerza, pequeña"

"Uhh..lo siento.." -decía agachando la cabeza-

Después de haberme vestido, le coloqué a Edward una bolsita de hielo en la cabeza _"Soy un desastre..."_ pensaba.

"Auch...ya veo que no sólo utilizas ese trasto para trabajar.." -decía Edward tocándose la cabeza-

"Lo siento..., se me fue la mano.."

"Bah, no pasa nada.."

"Se lo tiene merecido por mirarla de arriba a abajo Sr Elric" -decía Amstrong regañándole-

"¿Quién estaba mirándola como un pervertido..?"

"Dejadlo ya..., la puerta..." -decía mirando la puerta que estaba destrozada-

"Oh, siento lo de la puerta.."

"Mira que entrar tirando la puerta..., hay una cosa llamada timbre, ¿lo sabías?" -protestaba Edward- "En fin, ya lo arreglo yo.."

"¿Uh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?" -preguntaba-

"Fíjate bien, esto no es nada" -dijo chocando sus manos y seguidamente tocando los restos de la puerta-

"¡Wow! ¡Es genial! ¡Has reconstruído la puerta, está como nueva!" -decía muy asombrada-

"¡Muy bien Edward Elric! ¡Así la tendrás en el bote!" -dijo abrazándose a él-

"¡Suéltame! ¿Quién quiere sorprender a quién? ¡Dime! ¡Pero suéltame!"

"Oh, por cierto, ¿cómo has entrado tú? No te vi" -preguntaba Amstrong-

"Pues por la ventana, por donde va a ser, si te vi desde lejos...y creía que era uno de esos tipos que iban a por Winry. Para que no me vieras...pues vi que había una ventana abierta y..era fácil entrar.."

"Ya entiendo..resulta ser la ventana de mi habitación.." -le decía con una mirada pícara- "¿Y si me hubieses encontrado cambiándome?"

"¡¿Q-qué! ¿¡Pe-pero qué dices? Yo no..." -decía sonrojándose-

"Jajajaja, era broma, tranquilízate"

"¡Y para acabar este encuentro, démonos un gran abrazo!"

"No gracias.." -decíamos ambos-

"Ah, Edward, antes de nada, ten" -le entregué aquella caja que contenía una piedra filosofal incompleta-

"¿Eh? Esto es.."

"Sí, te lo iba a entregar antes pero..pasó lo que pasó"

"Ya veo, yo me ocuparé de esto.." -miró a Amstrong- "O mejor, Amstrong, ¿te puedes ocupar?"

"Oh, claro, Edward" -dijo cogiendo la piedra y luego destruyéndola con la mano-

"Eh..no era lo que te iba a pedir, pero también está bien.."

"Edward, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?" -pregunté-

"Pues..lo primero iré a buscar a mi hermano, luego iremos a investigar del sujeto que me golpeó esa noche.."

"Para ello tendrás que ir a hablar con el Sr. Josehp.."

"Hai.., bueno no molestamos más, es muy tarde, mejor nos vamos ya Amstrong."

"Si, está bien"

"Bueno, que tengáis buenas noches y saluda a Alphonse de mi parte" -decía mostrando una sonrisa-

"Claro.., pero a saber donde se metió este chico.., ¡bueno hasta otro día!"

"¡Hasta luego!"

"Esto..Winry, ya va siendo hora que me llames _'Ed'_ ¿no crees?"

"¿Eh..? Está bien, nos veremos...Ed"

Me quedé durante un rato mirando como se alejaban hasta que entré dentro y dicidí ir a dormir. Dentro de mí sentía que quería volver a ver a Edward_, "pero...¿Por qué?..Lo conozco desde hace poco...¿Por qué él...?"_ Estuve durante un buen rato pensando..hasta que por fin pude quedarme dormida...

**Edward POV**

Ya eran las diez de la mañana, esperaba a Amstrong en la puerta del colegio, le pedí que trajese al Sr. Joseph hasta aquí, no tengo ni idea si el que me golpeó trabaja con él.., y para evitar problemas..._"¡Edward!" _me volteé al escuchar mi nombre y vi a Amstrong dirigiéndose hacia a mí rápidamente.

"¿Qué ocurre Amstrong? ¿Dónde está Joseph?" -miré para todos lados sin poder verle-

"Esto.., Edward, he preguntado en el centro y me han confirmado que el Sr. Joseph hoy no ha ido al trabajo"

"¿¡Qué! Esto no es bueno...y encima no sabemos dónde se ha metido Al.."

"¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?" -preguntaba Amstrong-

_"Mierda..., ¿qué puedo hacer? Si al menos supiera dónde vive..¡Un momento! Winry me dijo que Joseph conoce a Roze.., puede que ella sepa dónde vive. Por lo que me dijo mi hermano ella es profesora de primaria.., bien."_ pensaba ignorando lo que Amstrong me decía.

"Amstrong, quédate aquí, voy a ver a una persona" -decía corriendo hacia el centro-

"¡Edward!"

A estas horas aún estaban dando clases, por lo que fui a la planta donde se encontraban las clases de primaria. Entré en una de ellas a preguntar dónde se encontraba Roze.

"¿Roze? Es extraño pero, hoy no ha venido, ni su hijo tampoco" -decía una profesora-

"¿¡Cómo?"

"Ella es siempre muy puntual y responsable en su trabajo, nunca ha faltado a clase, puede que se encuentra mal, pero que su hijo tampoco viniese, eso es más extraño aún.." -decía otra al oir la conversación-

"Sí.., el Sr. Joseph es su vecino, podría haberle dejado al pequeño para llevarlo al colegio.."

"Pero si él tampoco ha venido hoy.."

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Esto si que es extraño.."

_"Roze y Joseph son vecinos..., si ella no ha venido..puede que.."_ pensaba.

"¿Tendrá algo que ver con las desapariciones de últimamente?" -preguntaba una profesora preocupada-

"Escuchen, vuelvan a sus clases, ya veré qué puedo hacer"

"Eh.., sí claro" -decían ambas profesoras entrando en sus respectivas clases-

Eché a correr lo más rápido que pude, al salir del colegio Amstrong me agarró del brazo..

"Edward, ¿dónde vas tan rápido?" -preguntaba extrañado-

"Amstrong.., ¡vamos, sígueme!"

"¿Qué..?" -decía extrañado-

"Ni Joseph ni Roze han ido a trabajar.., sólo nos queda una persona por la que nos pueda indicar dónde viven.."

"¿La señorita Rockbell?"

"Sí.."

"Bien, ¿a qué esperamos? ¡Adelante! ¡Yo te ayudaré a superar tu crisis amorosa!" -decía cogiéndome como si fuera un saco-

"¿Pero qué..? ¡Eso qué tiene que ver con lo que estoy investigando! ¡Haz el favor de soltarme, sé andar solo!" -gritaba-

Cuando llegamos a casa de Winry..._"Mierda..."_..

"Edward, Rockbell no.."

"Lo sé.., ni siquiera Al ha aparecido..¡Mierda!" -decía colocándome las manos sobre la cabeza-

_"Al..., Roze...y Winry..¿Dónde estarán? ¡Maldición!"_

Me maldecía por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudarlos, pero no me daba por vencido, pensaba encontrarles pase lo que pase..

"Esto..Edward"

"¿Uhm..? ¿Pe-pero qué has hecho?" -dije al mirar que Amstrong abrió la puerta por la fuerza-

"Venga, no te preocupes, ya lo arreglarás"

"Claro.., siempre yo...Tsk.."

"¡Mire, encontré este papel!"

"¡¿Pero ya habías entrado y todo! A ver cuando controlas tu fuerza..."-decía cogiendo el papel que tenía- "A ver..¿eh? Ya veo.., sabía que vendríamos aquí.."

"¿Cómo dices?" -preguntaba extrañado-

"Winry.., qué idiota... ¡Amstrong, rápido!"

**Winry POV**

_"No sé qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí..., pero, no puedo dar marcha atrás"_ pensaba. Estaba bastante nerviosa, pasé por la casa de Roze y vi como se la llevaban junto con Will, al oír dónde se los llevaban, decidí ir pero no sin antes dejar una nota en casa, sabía que Ed pasaría por allí, lo sé...

_"Bien, echaremos una ojeada, veremos dónde metieron a Roze y Will"_ me decía. Al ver que no había nadie, me paseé libremente, era un laboratorio subterráneo, _"Espero que Ed sepa cómo entrar aquí..."_ pensaba. Entré a una sala, parecía un calabozo por lo que había muchas puertas con rejas, puede que Roze se encuentre aquí _"¡Winry!" _se oía decir de una de esas puertas.

"¡Roze! ¿Qué ha pasado?" -decía acercándome a una de las muchas puertas-

"¡Tienes que irte de aquí! Jo..Joseph..está loco! ¡Él es el culpable de todo lo que está ocurriendo!" -decía muy asustada-

"Me lo temía..¿Y Will?"

"Está aquí conmigo, aún duerme.."

"Ya veo.."

"¡Ahora mismo vete de aquí! Si te vieran.., escucha Winry él quiere.."

En ese momento se escuchó un ruído como si alguien se acercase...

"¡Winry, corre, escondete!" -decía asustada-

Miré a todos lados y vi al fondo otra puerta, corrí rápidamente y me metí dentro.

--------------------------------

"Vaya, Roze, ¿con quién hablabas?"

"..." -la chica no decía nada-

"¡Vamos, te he escuchado de hablar con alguien, habla!" -gritaba muy enfadado-

"¡No había nadie, hablaba con nosotros!"

"¿Queréis callaros? Bueno..."

Roze echó una mirada asustada a la puerta del fondo donde Winry se había escondido...

"¿Hmm? Ya veo...Sabía que hablabas con alguien.., se ha escondido ahí, ¿verdad?"

"¡N-no!"

¡Ahí no hay nadie! -decían los demás encerrados-

"Si insistís en que no vaya es que hay algo..Bien.."

---------------------------------

_"¡Oh, no! ¡Se acerca! Aquí no hay nada más para poder esconderme, ¿qué hago?"_ pensaba.

Miré para todos lados intentando pensar qué hacer, pero era inútil, no sabía qué hacer, de ésta no salgo.., seguro..

_"¿Uh..?"_ noté como alguien me cogía de los brazos y me subía..

"¿Eh..? ¿qué?"

"Shh, calla que nos oirá"

"¡Alphonse! ¿Pero cómo..?"

"Un momento"

"Vaya..., no hay nadie, qué raro, juraría haber oído voces.." -decía Joseph marchándose de la habitación-

"Bueno, ya se fue.." -decía Alphonse aliviado-

"Alphonse, ¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?"

"Ah, bueno, me había quedado a dormir en casa de Roze, sólo había salido un segundo a comprar unas cosas, cuando volví vi un camión y dentro estaba ese hombre.., cuando vi a otro meter dentro a Roze y su hijo, me subí en el techo del camión para ver dónde se dirigían.."

"Vaaya, esa es la razón por la que Ed no te encontraba.."

"¿Cómo..? ¿Ed?" -me miró intrigado-

"Sí.., me dijo que lo llamase así..¿ porqué esa cara?"

"No, nada, nada, esto se pone cada vez más interesante, juju" -decía con una sonrisa pícara- "Bueno, sigamos por este camino, cuidado y no te choques la cabeza.., tenemos que encontrar lo que es el laboratorio"

"Eh..sí"

-----------------------------------

"Edward, ¿estás seguro de ir nosotros solos?" -preguntaba el Mayor Amstrong-

"Sí, ¿para qué necesitamos más..?"

"¿Una casa abandonada..? ¿Qué hay allí?"

"Ni idea, pero...pronto lo sabremos"

-------------------------------------

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow...seguramente el próximo capítulo sea el último Oo Jum..puede, puede xD Si lo termino haré una fiesta T-T sería la primera vez que terminase un fic! Bueno bueno..ya que me motivo XD

--------------------------------------

**Dolphin-Chan- **Yo odio a Joseph de antes de hacer el fic XD Para serte sincera... me inspiré en mi profesor de Matemáticas x'DDD que se llama _'José'_ XD usease, hice a mi profesor de malo XD (muahahaha) Bueno al grano, que... ¬3¬ Toukan Koukan xD

**AkikoSamaN- **Edo..pues xD esque Al le calienta la cabeza y ya ves XDD Espero que disfrutes de éste n.n

**f-zelda- **A mí me encantó hacer esa parte deWinry conduciendo XD y ya ves, Edo, entró..por la ventana, muy fino él xDDD espero que te guste éste.

**Kamira- **Si no te importa te acorto el nombre xD esque es un poco largo. Bueno..ya te dije, el último sería en el próximo chap, cuando vuelvas pues tendrás para leer el último n.n

**Princesa Vivi- **Pss xD te gusta ver a Mustang sufrir, anda que..XD Pues cuando te vea conectada, te obligo a que leas este chap! o.ó

**Maggi- **Pus aquí tienes, más rápido..imposible! XD (eso creo o.O) Espero que lo disfrutes!

**Winry Elric 11- **Me alegro de que te guste el fic! T-T no imaginaba que les gustaría.., espero que no te decepcione u.u

**cynthia- **Wow, muchas gracias! aquí tienes la continuación n.n xD Posiblemente haga otro fic, no muy lejano (silbido)

**Marip- **Me alegro de que te guste! Aquí tienes XD espero que te guste (OMG siempre digo lo mismo T-T) bueno, cuídate! n-n

**beautifly92- **Pues...ahí tienes la respuesta a lo de la toalla xDDD otra cosa no puede haber pasado..¿o si? oO

**AnnaAle- **Siii! Aguante el EdoWin! XD Espero que disfrutes este chap!


	8. Fin del conflicto, Happy Birthday Edo

Waaaa, aquí llegué de nuevo! ToT El último capítulo! xD No me lo creo ni yo.., espero que os guste el final..responderé a los review al final!

Espero que os agrade el último u.u Gracias por los review!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_"Este sitio me da escalofríos..."_ decía en voz baja. Alphonse iba delante buscando dónde se encontraba el laboratorio, de repente se paró al escuchar unas voces..

"Mira Winry, ahí está Joseph con ese hombre" -decía haciéndome sitio para mirar-

"¿De qué hablan..?"

"Ni idea.., un momento, a ver si podemos entender lo que dicen"

------------------------------

"Bien, ya va siendo hora, ¿no crees?" -decía Joseph a su compañero-

"Sí, ¿debería llevar a los prisioneros a aquella sala?"

"Sí, por favor. Por fin ha llegado el momento.., utilizaré a esas personas para crearla de nuevo.."

Su subordinado volvía algo apurado _"¡Señor!"_ decía en voz alta.

"¿Qué ocurre?" -preguntó extrañado-

"Pues verá, es que hay dos intrusos.."

"¿Cómo..? ¿Y a qué esperas? ¡Ve y atrápalos!"

"¡S-sí, señor!"

"No puedo dejar que ahora que estoy tan cerca.., lo arruínen todo.."

------------------------------

"¿Intrusos..? ¡Oh, no!"

"No creo que se trate de nosotros..., debe de haber alguien más por aquí" -decía Alphonse muy seguro-

"Ah.., puede de que se trate de Ed y el Sr. Armstrong.."

"¿Qué? ¿Armstrong?...Cielos..." -decía algo asustado-

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"No, nada, sigamos, tenemos que salvar a esas personas, no me fío ni un pelo de ese tío.."

"Ah, claro"

_"¿Será Ed..? ¿Qué es lo que planea ese tipo..?"_ iba preguntándome mientras seguía a Alphonse. Al posar el pié izquierdo sobre el ventanal que estaba debajo de mí, la tapa se cayó, Joseph lo notó y al mirar hacia arriba vio como pasaba rápidamente intentando que no me viese, pero fue inútil..

"¡¿Quién anda ahí!" -gritaba-

_"La has hecho buena Winry.., siempre metiendo la pata..."_

Alphonse me indicaba por señas que no hiciera ningún ruído hasta que se fuera...Hubo silencio durante un buen rato, por lo que pensé que se habría ido..y eché una miradita para asegurarme.

_"Vamos a ver..."_

"Winry, no lo hagas, sigamos por aquí" -decía Alphonse en voz baja-

"No te preocupes"

_"¿Oh? No hay nadie, je, como yo pensaba"_ Al ver que no había nadie, decidí bajar para investigar el lugar..

"¡Winry! ¿Qué haces?" -preguntaba Alphonse-

"Voy a bajar, no te preocupes, no hay nadie, puede que haya algo"

"Claro que hay, Srta Rockbell.." -decía Joseph apareciendo por la puerta-

"¿Eh..? ¡Sr. Joseph!" -un escalofrío me recorrió por el cuerpo, me pilló intentando bajar del lugar-

"Bien, hasta aquí llegó.., señorita" -dijo sacando una pistola y apuntándome con ella-

_BANG!_

**Edward POV**

"¿Por dónde vamos?" -preguntó Armstrong-

Ya estábamos dentro de esa casa, estuvimos inspeccionando algunos lugares pero no hubo suerte. Me llamó la atención una que vi al fondo, estaba entre abierta, me dirigí a ella seguido por Armstrong..

"¿Y este lugar?" ¡Oh! ¡Mire esto, Edward!" -decía acercándose rápidamente a unas estatuas- "¡Esto sí que es arte!"

"¿..Arte?" -miré las estatuas de arriba a abajo, era la escultura de una persona mostrando sus músculos- "Ya..veo"

"¡Sí señor! ¡Esto es un buen trabajo!" -decía tocando una de las estatuas, que hizo que se torciera haciendo que se abriese una puerta secreta-

"¡Si, eso ya lo veo, un buen trabajo! ¡Venga vamos!"

"Alto ahí..." -decía alguien saliendo por esa puerta-

"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntaba-

"Vaya, nos volvemos a ver _'pequeño'_ alquimista"

"Ah.., eres aquel que me golpeó por la espalda, ¿verdad?"

"¿¡Cómo? ¿Eres tú? ¿Cómo osaste golpearle?" -decía Armstrong quitándose la camiseta y mostrando sus músculos- "¡Pelea contra mí!"

"No, espera, tengo una cuenta pendiente con este tío.., va a desear no haberse topado conmigo"

"No te hagas el duro chaval.." -dijo sacando un arma-

"Tsk, ¿crees que harás algo con una simple pistola?"

Aquel tipo se molestó por el comentario, sacó otra pistola y empezó a disparar con ambas. Corría esquivando los disparos, choqué mis manos y creé un muro de piedra.

"¿Cómo? ¿Sin círculo de transmutación?" -decía sorprendido-

"¿Con quién crees que estás luchando?" -creé una cuchilla en mi automail para luego lanzarme al ataque-

_"¿Uh? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Parecen disparos.."_ oía desde lejos...

"¿Qué pasa ahí?" -preguntó Armstrong un poco preocupado-

"¿Uh? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Hay alquien más aquí?" -decía intrigado el hombre mirando hacia atrás-

"Cuando estés en una pelea, ¡nunca bajes la guardia!" -corrí rápidamente hacia él dándole un golpe en la cara con mi mano derecha haciendo que soltara las armas-

"Mierda.."

"Ha sido muy fácil..., y dime ¿qué estáis tramando..?" -decía cogiéndole de la camiseta-

"Psché..., ese hombre se ocupará del resto" -decía muy seguro-

"¿De qué estás hablando..?"

"Intentará crearla de nuevo con esas personas..., no tenéis nada que hacer, ya tiene que estar a punto de.." - le golpeé antes de que terminase la frase..-

"No puede ser...¿por qué...?"

"¿Crear qué..? ¿No será..?"

"Hai..."

------------------------------

"¿Seguro que estás bien? ¡Estás sangrando!" -decía preocupado el pelicastaño-

"No..pasa nada, sólo es un rasguño, no me alcanzó de lleno" -respondía sudorosa la chica rubia-

"Bueno.., espero que no nos encuentre aquí.."

"Ee.."

"Al otro lado de esa puerta se encuentra Roze y los demás, ¿cierto?" - la chica miraba esa puerta con preocupación- "Bien, quédate aquí, yo me ocuparé de ellos, sólo espera hasta que regrese, ¿entendido?" - ella asintió-

Cuando el chico se fue alejando, ella se tocó el costado el cual estaba sangrando _"E-Edo..."_ decía con una voz apagada..

------------------------------

_"¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estarán? Espero que Armstrong tenga más suerte que yo..."_ buscaba desesperadamente el lugar donde tienen a esas personas encerradas, me separé de Armstrong para que cada uno buscase por un lado, pero por ahora no he tenido suerte...Estuve caminando por un largo pasillo, estaba algo oscuro, sólo iluminaba unas pequeñas lámparas que había...

_¡Plof!_

_"¿Eh? ¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ me giré rápidamente hacia una puerta _"Creo que venía de ahí... Bien.."_ me dirigí hacia allí sin hacer ningún ruido, tomé el pomo de la puerta y la abrí de golpe.

_"Edo..."_

Me quedé paralizado al ver a Winry destrás de aquella puerta, con una mano en su costado por el que pude fijar que estaba sangrando..

"¡Winry! ¿Qué te ha pasado?" -decía acercándome a ella muy preocupado-

"Por fin has llegado, ¿porqué has tardado tanto?" -dicho esto se dejó caer sobre mí- "Tu hermano Alphonse.., a ido a liberarlos a todos.."

"En-entiendo..¿quién te ha hecho esto..?" -preguntaba sin dejar de mirar su herida-

"Ha sido culpa de mi torpeza.., debería haber hecho caso a Alphonse, pero.., no te preocupes, esto no es nada.."

"Tsk.., más vale que no sea nada grave..., sino me enfadaré contigo.." -le decía colocándole mi chaqueta-

"Descuída.." -decía mostrando una sonrisa-

_"¡Para! ¡No lo hagas!"_

"¿Eh? ¿Esa no es la voz de Alphonse?"

"¡Mierda! ¡Vamos!" -cojí a Winry en brazos sin pensarlo hasta llegar al lugar-

"¡E-espera! ¡No me cojas así!" -decía molesta y a la vez sonrojada-

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!"

Al llegar vi a mi hermano Al muy tenso, miré hacia al frente que estaba Joseph con muchas personas incluída Roze y su hijo Will sobre un círculo de transmutación.

"¿Q-qué es todo esto..?" -decía mirando el panorama-

"¡Niisan! Él.."

"Sé qué quiere hacer ese hombre..." -dejé a Winry en el suelo- "¿Para que...quiere crear de nuevo esa piedra..?"

"Vaya, vaya, todo el mundo reunido...¿uh?" -echó una mirada a Winry que se encontraba sentada en el suelo contra la pared- "Parece que al final la bala la alcanzó, ¿eh, Srta Rockbell?"

"¿Has sido tú el que la disparó?"

"No es más que una entrometida, al igual que su amiguito, yo sólo quería eliminar lo que sobraba.."

"Maldito.."

"Pero ya que estáis aquí todos, me vendréis muy bien..." -decía una una sonrisa maliciosa-

"Eso no te lo crees ni tú..."

Eché una mirada hacia aquellas personas, todas estaban muertas de miedo.._"¿Qué puedo hacer?"_

"Bien, como bien os vais a negar.., veréis con vuestros ojos cómo utilizo a estas personas para..." -fue interrumpido por unos bloques de piedra que tenían una forma muy familiar..-

"¿Eh? ¿Qué..? ¡¿Quién se atreve!" -decía muy enfadado-

"¡Armstrong! ¡Por fin has llegado!" -decía un poco aliviado-

"Esto ya no debe ser nada para vosotros, _'Los Hermanos Elric'_ ¿verdad?" -decía Armstrong mirándonos muy seguro-

"¡Claro!"

"Niisan, ¡de éste me encargo yo!" -decía muy serio"

"Como quieras"

Me volteé para ver como estaba Winry, pero tal fue mi sorpresa que vi a ese hombre intentando llevársela..

"¿A dónde crees que te la llevas?" -decía muy enojado agarrándole el brazo fuertemente con el que sujetaba a Winry-

"Argh..¡Me haces daño!" -se quejaba-

"¡Así aprenderás!"

"G-gracias.." -decía aliviada- "Me encuentro muy cansada.."

"Oe, oe, ¿estás bien?" -me aligeré para sujetarla, giré la cabeza para ver como le iba a Al.., ningún problema. Suspiré-

En ese momento entraban muchos militares armados, el último en entrar fue..el _'General'_

"Vaya, vaya, ¿qué le has hecho a la chica Fullmetal?" -dijo al ver a Winry en mis brazos con los ojos cerrados-

"¿Eh? Un momento..¿Winry? W-Winry... Oe, oe" -intentaba despertarla- "No.., me dijiste que no era nada grave.., Win...¡Winry!

Detrás del General apareció Hawkeye, la cual se acercó a Winry y le tomó el pulso..

"Tranquilo, está desmayada.."

"Vaya susto, ¿eh _'chibi-san'_ ?" -respondió Mustang intentando ocultar su preocupación por la chica-

"Aa.."

"¿Uh..? ¿Fullmetal?" -preguntó extrañado-

"Déjelo General, démonos prisa y llevemos a los heridos a un hospital.." -comentó Riza-

"Sí, tienes razón"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron tres días, mi hermano insistió en ir a despedirnos de Winry.., ya que estuvimos en Rizenbull por el caso..

"Así que.., ya se van" -decía apenada-

"Sí.., a mi hermano y a mí nos asignaran una nueva misión y tendremos que viajar de nuevo.., así que decidimos venir a despedirnos.." -comentó mi hermano-

"Entiendo..., bueno, pues que os vaya bien y os deseo toda la suerte del mundo.." -respondía con una sonrisa forzada-

"¡Niisan! ¿No vas a decirle nada?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué? Esto.., no te esfuerces tanto, aún no estás recuperada del todo, que tengas mucha suerte.." -dicho esto, me levanté y me dirigí hacia la salida-

"Perdona a mi hermano, no le gusta las despedidas.." -intentaba disculparse en mi lugar. Ella asintió-

_"¿Porqué me siento así..? ¿No puedo decirle ni un adiós..?"_ iba alejándome del lugar seguido por mi hermano que preguntaba por mi comportamiento, pero yo tan sólo lo ignoraba..., no sabía qué me pasaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

------------------------------------

"¿Cómo? ¿Aún sigue con la mirada perdida..? Menudo problema.." -comentaba el General-

"Sí.., cuando le pregunto qué le pasa..., me ignora.." -respondía el pelicastaño-

"Ya veo.."

"General, pronto es el cumpleaños de Elysia.." -saltó Riza-

"¿Sí..? Qué problema.., si ves a Hughes no estoy.."

"¡Oh! También es el de mi hermano!" -exclamó Alphonse-

"Es cierto.."

"General.., tengo una idea" -decía Riza-

"¿De qué se trata..?"

"Alphonse, tú también tienes un papel aquí, acércate"

"Ah, ¡sí!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"¡Entonces dentro de tres días, no lo olvidéis!" -decía en voz alta Mustang-

"¡Claro!"

"Pero..si la idea ha sido mía.., cara dura.." -decía molesta la mujer rubia-

------------------------------------

_"Mierda...no tengo ganas de nada...¿por qué tanto empeño en que vaya al cuartel..?"_

Mi hermano no para de decirme que fuese al cuartel.., no sé para qué, cuando sea un plan entre él y el General..._"Los mataré..., no tendré piedad.."_

Me paré ante la puerta por un momento, _"¿Por qué tuve que venir..? Al se estaba poniendo bastante molesto...¿Uh..?"_ Se escuchaba bastante ruido ahí dentro, _"¿Qué ocurre..?"_ Abrí la puerta lentamente y eché una ojeada.._"Pero qué..?"_

Lo que nunca me esperaría.., es ver a mucha gente en el lugar, muy trajeados..._"¿Qué es todo esto..?"_ me preguntaba extrañado..

"¡Oh, Edo!" -se me acercó Hughes- "¡Al final has venido!"

"Eh..Hola, Hughes..." -decía algo nervioso- "¿Qué está pasando aquí..?"

"¡Oh, cierto! ¡Feliz cumpleaños Ed!" -respondía dándome palmaditas en la espalda-

"Ah.., mi cumpleaños.."

"¿Lo habías olvidado?" -preguntó extrañado-

"Jum.." -le mostré una sonrisa forzada y seguí adelante para encontrarme con Al-

"¡Niisan! ¡Has venido!"

"Como para no venir..."

"Vamoos, no es para tanto.., ¿quieres algo para beber?"

"Está bien..., una cosa.., ¿esto es por mi cumpleaños..?"

"Claro, ¿por qué lo dices?"

"Soy un simple Alquimista Nacional.., me parece algo exagerado que hagan una fiesta por mi cumpleaños, cosa que nunca han hecho.."

"Pero, esque llevas mucho tiempo y..., bueno siéntate ahí, iré a por algo de beber" -decía largándose algo apurado-

"Tsk.., vaya con Al..."

"Miiraaa" -decía Hughes enseñándome una de sus muchas fotos de su hija-

"Argh.., Hughes-san.., deje de enseñarme fotos.."

"Eso no sonó muy agradable.., hoy también es el cumpleaños de Elysia ¿le compraste algo?"

"No me acordé ni que era el mío.."

"Pareces un poco desanimado, ¿te ha pasado algo?"

"Je, tengo la culpa de ser tan cerrado..."

¿Uh..?"

------------------------------------

"Todavía sigue muy desanimado..., Farman, ¿aún no ha llegado Riza?" -preguntó el General-

"Aún no.., pero seguro que está al llegar"

"¿...Por qué tengo que colaborar..?" -se quejaba Havoc- "Si te sigo el juego.., acabaré perdiendo..y eso no mola"

"Oh, Havoc, qué pena que yo sea el _'General'_ y tú un simple subordinado..jujuju" -respondía muy divertido-

"Será cabrón..." -decía en voz baja-

"¡Ah, ahí están! ¡Hawkeye y la Srta Rockbell"

"Bien, se lo dejo en manos de Hawkeye.."

------------------------------------

"¿Uh? Je, ¡Bueno Edo! Vuelvo con mi hija, ¡tu sólo pon la mirada hacia delante y verás como todo se pasará enseguida!" -me dio un golpecito en el hombro y luego se largó-

"Tsk.., hacia delante ¿eh? No creo que..." -al levantar la mirada, al fondo vi a una chica de cabellos rubios, con un hermoso vestido negro, se veía radiante..- "..Im..posible.."

La chica se encontraba sola en la pista, la mayoría se encontraba bailando.., _"¿Qué..hace Winry aquí..?"_ me preguntaba confuso..

"¡Niisan! ¡Oh! Ha venido Winry, ¿porqué no la invitas a bailar?"

"¿¡Nani?" -casi me atrgantaba con la bebida- "¿Estás loco o qué..?"

"Yo no, pero tú.."

"¿Qué insinúas...?

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Ella vino por ti, seguro!" -decía levantándome del sitio y empujándome a la pista- "¡Confío en ti, niisan!"

_"¿Confiar en mí..? Como si fuera una misión.."_ cada vez que me acercaba más a ella, me ponía más nervioso.._"¿Qué le digo..?"_

"¡Ah, Edo!" -me llamaba muy alegre-

"H-hola.."

"Bonita fiesta, muy amable la Srta Riza en invitarme, no sabía qué hacer.."

"Je.."

"¿Qué te ocurre?" -me miró extrañado y luego a la pista- "Ya sé.., ¿a que quieres bailar?"

"¿¡Q-qué! Yo no.."

"Si no sabes no pasa nada, yo te enseño, ¡venga vamos!" -decía cojiéndome de la mano y llevándome a la pista-

------------------------------------

"¡Genial! ¡Chicos! ¿Preparados?"

"¡Si, General!" -respondían todos menos Havoc-

"Bien.."

El General se acercó al escenario y pidió que se lo dejasen por un momento, llamó a sus subordinados para que fueran también..

"¡Allá vamos!"

------------------------------------

_'Taisetsuna mono tachi ni se wo mukete (wakatteru inotteru), toki toshite ikanebanaranu hi ga aru (iindayo iindayo)...'_

_'otoko to wa kanashii ikimono dana (onna mo soudesu) , senaka ni kesenai omoi, hikizutte (soudana soudesu)? ...'_

"¿Pero qué..? ¿General..?" -miré extrañado el escenario y se encontraba cantando junto con sus subordinados-

"¡Vamos! Así.." -decía colocándome una mano en su cintura- "La postura no es difícil, venga"

"¿Eh..? S-sí.." -respondía nervioso y sonrojado-

_'shounen yo, taishi wo idake yo , migite ni kurayami wo hidarite ni yume wo ...motterunara ..'_

_'WOWOW, MY TRAIN IN RAIN ..'_

Estuvimos bailando durante un buen rato, en realidad al principio ella me intentaba enseñar.., yo sabía, pero nunca había bailado con una chica y me avergonzaba...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-------------------------------------------

"Niisan..., vaaya" -comentaba impresionado el pelicastaño al ver a su hermano bailar-

"¿No te dije que tu hermano era todo un galán?" -respondía la Sra Hughes que llevaba a Elysia en sus brazos-

"No sabía que supiera bailar así.."

"Jaja, pues ya ves, las apariencias engañan.."

"Ah, se acerca mi hermano, disimule"

-------------------------------------------

"Uff..."

"¿Cómo te ha ido niisan?"

-Sin comentarios- "..."

"No le gusta hablar de sus relaciones amorosas al chico.." -respondía Hughes con un tono burlesco-

"¿Qué dices..?" -le eché una mirada que podría petrificar a cualquiera-

"No he dicho nada..." -decía asustado-

"Niisan ¿y Winry?"

"Ah.., se fue al servicio.." -cogí algo para beber- "Ya volverá.."

"Ya veo.."

_'Watashi no koe wa todokimasuka? afureru kimochi ienakatta..'_

"¡Mami, mami, ¿qué es eso?" -preguntaba la niña al escuchar una voz cantar-

"¿Oh? Ahora que lo dices.."

Al escuchar esa voz.., me giré rápidamente buscando de donde provenía. Al fondo en la terraza vi una silueta muy familiar y decidí ir a ver de quién se trataba..

_'watashi wa kimi ni totte no sora de itai , kanashimi made mo tsutsumi konde...'_

Cada vez se escuchaba más claro aquella voz, era la misma que escuché durante que estaba inconsciente...Al llegar al lugar vi a una chica de espaldas, se trataba de Winry..

_'itsudemo miageru toki wa hitori janai to , tooku de omoeru you ni ...'_

Me quedé mirándola, escuchándola, la verdad relajaba...

_'kaeru basho de aru you ni...'_

Ella se dio la vuelta al notar mi presencia, por lo que se puso roja al verme que la estaba escuchando..

"E-Edo..¿me has escuchado..?" -preguntaba muy nerviosa-

"Hai.." -dije acercándome a ella- "Me gusta.. ¿Eres tú la que estuviste cantando aquella vez.., mientras estaba inconsciente..?"

"¿Eh..? S-sí.., así que lo notaste.." -dijo dándose la vuelta mirando por la terraza- "Suelo cantar esta misma canción.., cuando era pequeña mi madre siempre me la cantaba.."

"Ya veo, pues es preciosa.."

"Gracias.." -decía sonriéndome dulcemente-

"Tsk..,no sé porqué habrán hecho esta fiesta.., tampoco es tan importante el que sea mi cumpleaños.."

"¿¡Cómo! ¿Tu cumpleaños?" -preguntaba sorprendida-

"Sí.., ¿por qué esa cara? Todo el mundo cumple años.."

"No es eso, no me han comentado nada sobre de que era tu cumpleaños...Vaaya.., no he traído nada para ti.." -decía con la cara baja-

"No te preocupes.., la verdad.., el hecho de que estés aquí, me es suficiente.." -dije sin pensar cogiéndole el mentón haciendo que me mirara a los ojos-

"¿Eh..? Ed.." -decía sonrojándose por completo-

"Nunca he sido capaz de expresar mis sentimientos a alguien.., no sé cómo lo estoy haciendo ahora pero..." -decía cada vez acercándome a ella- "Yo.."

-------------------------------------------

"Bien, niisan, bieeen" -decía con entusiasmo el pelicastaño-

"Jeje, Havoc, ve preparando la pasta" -comentaba el General muy orgulloso-

"Maldito..., si no hubiera aceptado esta apuesta..." -respondía muy molesto-

"Jajaja, pues ya ves, ya no se puede volver atrás, asi que...-le extendió la mano- "..La pasta.."

-------------------------------------------

No sé como.., pero.., posé mis labios en los de ella.., durante un buen rato besándola.._"Ahora lo comprendo.., esto es lo que se siente..cuando una persona ama a alguien.."_

"Ed.." -decía sonrojada al separarnos-

"¿Eh..?" -toqué mis labios algo confundido- "L-lo siento.."

"No importa..." -mostró una sonrisa- "Edward.., siento lo mismo que tú.."

"Winry..." -me quedé mirándola un buen rato- "Te prometo que iré a verte muy a menudo a Rizenbull.."

"Te estaré esperando..." -respondió tiernamente-

Ella se abalanzó sobre mí abrazándome fuertemente, para luego mirarme a los ojos..y nuevamente la besé.._"¿Debería darle las gracias a Al...? La verdad, todos me han ayudado mucho.."_

"Por cierto.." -paró de nuevo-

"¿Sí?"

"Feliz cumpleaños..Edo.."

_'The End'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

El más largo que he hecho xD al ser el último tenéis pa rato (muahahaha), de acción no hay mucha.., ya que no soy buena, ya me irá saliendo mejor n.n pero.., lo de la fiesta y tal, espero haber dado en el clavo, otra cosa no se me ocurre XD pero a mi me gusta como queda.., no sé a vosotros n.nU

Próximamente haré un fic.., será después de la peli xD intentaré que sea muucho más largo que éste (se intentará..)

------------------------------------

**f-zelda- **o.O Romance entre Al y Roze..? la verdad no tenía intención y como ves...xD no hay nada, Al con 14 años..y Roze más que mi padre XD (es broma) Aquí Roze sería...una asalta cunas o.óU Espero que te haya gustado el final u.u

**Kamira- **Uff xD cada vez los nicks más largos, bueno yo sigo llamándote Kamira n.nU Esto...u.u al final lo he terminado en el 8 (no me pegues XD) Espero que no te desagrade T.T

**Dolphin-Chan- **Pues ya ves, al final pagó por ser tan malo xD aunque..no hubo demasiada acción u.uU pero algo de misterio O.o o eso espero xD T,T nu me pegues al ver el finaaal XD ¬3¬..Toukan Koukan..(quieras o no quieras xD)

**Maggi- **Pues aquí tienes! n.n El último xD (que me feliz soy xD) Espero..que te haya gustado el final u.u

**beautifly92- **Gomen! Tenía idea de hacerlo hasta aquí T.T pero pronto haré otro fic.. u.uU bueno, a cambio de ser el último, lo hice más largo xD

**WaterTear- **Aquí tienes jamía xD Lo que tanto esperabas el _'beso'_ .O.U xD Espero que no te decepcione el último...u.u

**Gabe Logan-** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, espero que disfrutes del final xD

**La Princesa Vivi- **...Te quieres aprovechar de mí! o.ó xD no vengas a casa esclusivamente para obligarme T-T ya haré cuando...(entren ganas xD) tenga alguna idea, y espero que te agrade el final!

**AkikoSamaN- **Aquí tener capítulo 8 xD el último T.T no te quejarás.., es bastante largo xD u.u y espero que no te decepcione..

**Yoko-Chan- **Me alegro de que te guste el fic! n.n Aquí tienes, más rápido imposible xD bueno, que lo disfrutes!

Esto.. y espero vuestros review en este capítulo que es el último! o.ó Quiero saber qué opináis sobre el final T.T la verdad.. a mi me gustó como acabó.. xD pero vosotros.., a saber, puede que me mandéis a la ..(censurado) XD por no hacer mucho EdxWin O.o pero haber si que hay.., esque de amoríos,..no sé, esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer u.u espero vuestro comentarios! Sayonara!


End file.
